Where we come from
by nolabell66
Summary: Dean Ambrose and his sister have done a good job of putting their past behind them. They learn that the truth always finds a way.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan held tight to the steering wheel as the truck bounced down the road. His foot held the gas pedal to the floor. Even with that it felt they were not moving fast enough. He glanced in the rear view mirror, the lights from town grew small.

He glanced over at his sister. She bounced with the truck, almost like a rag doll. "Maybe we should stop," he said. Almost scared how she sat and stared ahead.

"No," she shook her head. Jonathan turned his eyes back to the road.

He wasn't sure there was anywhere that would be far enough. It seemed the only thing to do. But they had no plan or money and less choices.

**One day before**

_Highlight beamed in Brittany's room. She hurried to get into her pajamas. "Get in bed," the hall light flooded her room. Her older brother Jonathan stood. They both froze hearing the truck door slam. Jonathan closed the door hurrying back to his room. Brittany jumped in bed, pulling the covers over her head._

_She lead listening as her father slammed the front door, causing the house to shake. His footstep came up the stairs. Her squeezed her eyes shut as her bedroom door flew open. The cover ripped off get, "get up, get down stairs and cook me something."_

_"Dad," Jonathan's voice came from the hall. "Brit is sleeping."_

_"Bull shit," their father hissed. Brittany jumped from bed, heading down stairs._

_Their father was a truck driver, and a drunk. A mean drunk. He would be gone for weeks. Leaving Brittany and Jonathan with no food or money. They never knew when he would be back. Or what mood he would come back in._

_Things hadn't always been like this. Jonathan and Brittany's parents were married and happy. High school sweet hearts. Their Dad worked in a factory one town up. Their mom did odd jobs but was home most the time._

_Their lives were happy. They would go to the dinner Saturday morning for breakfast. Than take a drive on the back roads. Just sight seeing, being a family._

_But their mom got sick. At first she dropped things. Than she would fall. After serval trip to doctor and a few to the city for test. They are told she had ALS Lou Garricks disease. There was no cure. It would take her ability to walk talk, and in the end breathe._

_Their life was hard while their mother was sick and harder once she pasted. There were mountains of medical bills. Jonathan even quite school trying to work to help out. They lost their home, their father drowned his grief with whiskey. Which lead to him losing his job._

_Their Aunt Pam let them rent a house she owned. And their father found a job driving truck making deliveries. But life was not the same. Everyone in town felt bad, but not bad enough. Their mother's family was far away. And their father's family just avoided him._

...

_Brittany found a can of soup. She tossed it a bowl throwing it in the microwave. Her father and Jonathan sat at the table. "Get us a beer,' her father demanded. Brittany opened the refrigerator grabbing two beers placing them on the table._

_Their father opened his taking a long drink. He place it on ths table wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You working," he asked Jonathan, taking a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket._

_"Yeah, Jonathan opened his beer._

_"What is taking so long," their father barked at Brittany. Brittany didn't answer just looked toward the microwave._

_Jonathan felt like their dad was harder in Brittany. Maybe cause she looked like their mom. Their father acted as if she had left on her own. Jonathan would hear him crying and yelling to her some night. At times Jonathan couldn't help but be mad at her too. She left, left them with this._

_"Well," their father started, " while you and I," he grabbed the beer again. " Are busting our asses." He took a drink, Jonathan followed. "Your sister is whoring around town." Brittany only glanced toward the table._

_" Dad," Jonathan groaned._

_"I come home, after working on the road for two weeks." He took a drag of his cigarette. "Stop at Tony's to get a pack of smokes. And Tony tells me he seen my daughter," his voice grew louder, "there earlier with Brain Arnold."_

_Brittany closed her eyes. She never thought he would be home tonight. But it wouldn't have mattered who she was with. Her father would still be mad. He was always mad. Mad their mother died, had he lost his job, mad they lost their house. Mad he had to raise two kids on his own. Nothing made him happy. What ever happiness had been there went with their mother._

_"Brain went to high school with me," he was yelling now. "My daughter is out whoring around." Brittany almost laughed. Brain had seen her walking to the store, offered her a ride. Like everyone else he knew their family story. He was simply being kind. "That funny girl," their father was standing. Jonathan stood._

_"Dad lets finish our beer." Their father made his way to Brittany. She hated that smell, beer, cigarettes, and oil. He stood in front of her. She yelped as he grabbed her hand. Than screamed as the cigarette was buried in her hand._

_"Don't you laugh at me!" Jonathan moved trying to pull his father off Brittany. He turn swinging at Jonathan. "You going to hit me boy?" Brittany moved away holding her hand._

_She watched as her dad and Jonathan fought around the kitchen. Her dad slammed him into the refrigerator. Jonathan came back tackling him to the floor. "Stop, get off him," Brittany yelled. She turned to pull their father off. Her effects only earned her a punch in the jaw._

_The fight continued around the kitchen, yelling screaming, thing falling. And than it stopped. "Oh my god," Brittany yelled, "oh my god!"_

Jonathan winced as he hit a pot hole. "I got stop," he looked toward Brittany. "I can't see straight." Jonathan saw a motel sign and pulled in. "Stay here." Brittany didn't answer or move.

Jonathan went to the front window. A small woman came, "I need a room," Jonathan yelled into the window.

"Night or hour,' she asked.

"Night," Jonathan grabbed his wallet. He was sure cash was the preferred payment method. They wouldn't be asking for I.D or keeping records of who stayed.

"40," the lady called. Jonathan slide her the money, she slide a key back. "End of the building."

Jonathan drove them to the door. He reached back grabbing his bag. Brittany started to gather her stuff, she stopped as she sat up. She held it up, they both looked at it. The gun that shot their Father.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan shot up in bed. Nothing looked farmilar, he couldn't remember where he was. Brittany was in the bed next to him. He shook his head, trying to clear the sleep from it. Than he remembered, they were in a hotel room. They left their home, and where on the run.

Jonathan went to the sink, he run the water. He looked over his shoulder watching Brittany. She slept sound, he wasn't surprised. She hadn't slept in two days. He washed his face, found his shirt, and the keys.

He stepped out if the room, looking around. There wasn't much around. There was a gas stanion with dinner attacted. It was close enough to walk, he started toward it.

Jonathan walked to the counter, it was not lost on him every eye in the place was on him. "Help you," a man asked.

"Two coffees and two breakfast sandwhiches," Jonathan said. The man took a long look at him, before calling out the order. Jonathan noticed a billbroad, he started reading it. Mostly ads for car parts, yard sales, and the boy scouts yearly spaghetti dinner.

"Two coffees two sandwhiches," Jonathan turned back to the counter. He pulled a twenty dollar bill out.

"How far is it to Pittsburg," Jonathan asked taking the bag in one hand and change in the other.

"Good 10 hours," the man answered. Jonathan was sure it was in his mind, but this guy was staring.

"Thanks," Jonathan nodded. He hurried out and back to the hotel.

...

Brittany was awake and jump up when Jonathan came in. "Where were you," she yelled.

"I got breakfast," Jonathan held the bag up showing her.

" You could have told me."

"You needed the sleep," Jonathan handed her a coffee, "we are going to Pittsburg."

"Why there," Brittany took a drink of her coffee.

"Big enough city, I can find work."

"They will find us, to work you need ID and social sercerty numbers. They will want reference. And what than?" Brittany closed her eyes.

"We cant stay in these small towns. Everyone knows everyone, they will ask questions. A big city we will blend in." Jonathan hoped, right now it was his only plan.

"We should have just gone to the police," Brittany sobbed, "you cant get away with things like this. We could have told the truth."

"And what go to trail! That town hated us. We would be a side show. We would just be angery teen who murdered their father." Jonathan turned from her.

"Don't say that word I hate it," Brittany cried, "it was an accident."

"_Oh my god!" Jonathan pulled himself away from his father. "Jonathan," Brittany screamed. "Is he?" Jonathan grabbed his head, in the fight he fall back. "Is he dead?" Brittany stood against the stove. Their father laid father face down on the kitchen floor. Jonathan reslized he was lieing in a growning puddle of blood. His gun lead in the floor._

_Jonathan rolled him over, his eyes open, "shit," Jonathan scabbled to his feet._

_"You were fighting and it went off," Brittany cried. "He's dead."_

_"Yeah," Jonathan stepped over him._

_"We should call the cops Aunt Pam," Brittany looked toward the phone._

_"No," Jonathan stopped her. "Just stop." Jonathan was well aware of what this town thought of them. And more aware of what their Aunt Pam thought of them._

_She was their fathers sister. And as long as Jonathan could remember she was plain mean. She hated their mother, hated her worse when she got sick. And acted as if she had run off on her brother once she past. She also lived in the denial of what her brother had become. She would offerent tell them if they helped out more. Behaved stayed out of trouble their father wouldnt be so stressed._

_And Jonathan had, had more than one run in with the law. It was small stuff but they knew his name. Their family had fallen from grace. This would just be the sad final chapter. Or this could be their out. They could leave and not look back. Start over be different people have a different ending._

"We can work this out. We just need to get far enough away."

"But it was an accident," Brittany's eyes watered, and her lip tumbled. Jonathan hugged her. Yes, at first it was an accident, but they were way past that. Neither would walk away from this. Jonathan didnt want to see Brittany get in trouble for this. She couldnt handle prision. And why should they? They had suffered enough at their fathers hand. He had come to the point he hated life. Maybe now he was at peace. Question was if he and Brittany could find any.

...

**One day before**

_Jonathan ran the mop over the floor again, the house smelt of bleach. Brittany came down the stairs with her bag. "I think I got the floor," Jonathan said looking around. They had been cleaning all night._

_Jonathan found a tarp in his father truck, both wrapped their father in it. "Where are we," Brittany stopped._

_"There is a plot out back," Jonathan answred. "i will go out start," he stopped, something avout saying this aloud, it made it real. But nothing felt real right now. "You should stay here, just incase someone comes by."_

_"I cant," Brittant paniced," you cant leave me alone with." As if their father would come back._

_"Ok, Ok," Jonathan tossed the mop. "We will load up the truck and wait till dark."_

_"I am sorry," Brittany cried._

_"Look we just need to get out of here," Jonathan tried to claim her. "Ok, we leave tonight." Brittany shook her head. "You are going to have to help me move him."_

_..._

_Brittany sat in the front seat of her fathers truck, Jonathan had her shut the head lights off. They drove as far into the wood behind their house as they could. Jonathan popped out of a hole, "ok, come," he was covered in sweat. Brittany opened her door making her way to the back of the truck. Jonathan opened the back. They both stood for a moment before Jonathan climbed up. He rolled the tarp forward. Brittany gradded the end closing her eyes, knowing she was holding her fathers feet._

_They made their way to the hole neither saying a word. Brittany couldnt watch as Jonathan rolled him into the hole. She aimlessy wondered back to the truck covering her ears as Jonathan through dirt in the hole._

...

"We need to get going," Jonathan stood, " we got a ten hour drive ahead of us." Brittany dragged herself up.

"I wonder," Brittany said in a dull tone, "do you think dad found mom? I mean in the after life." Jonathan didnt answer. He couldnt think of things like that. Cause it didnt matter. What matter was getting them far away. Starting over, putting all this behind him. He had to be a good big brother like his morher use to tell him when Brittany got on his nerves. When he would sit up with her late at night. Her unable to speak, Jonathan trying to make out what she scrabbled. "You will only have each other." It was as if she when all that would happening when she pasted. Jonathan and Brittany would be alone. Just the two of them. Jonathan promised her he would take care of Brittany. His mother was right they only had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit,"Jonathan muttered.

"What," Brittany asked sitting up.

"The check engine light came on," Jonathan looked between the dash and road. The truck bucked, "we need to get off the road." Brittany looked around, they had been on back road. There were no major rest stops.

"There is exit here," Brittany point to a small turn off.

Jonathan pulled the truck into the dirt parking lot of a gas studios garage combination. "Stay here," Jonathan got out. The smell of motor oil hit him. He put his hand up hoping to block it, it was the same smell on his father's shirt.

He walked into the garage looking for someone. "Help you," a young man not much older than him walked up. He wiped his hands in a rag.

"Yeah my truck," Jonathan pointed over his shoulder. "It running rough engine light came on."

"Ok," the young man gave a nob. Jonathan lead the way.

"Hey, Brit," Jonathan yelled, "pop the hood." Brittany leaned over releasing the hood. The young man leaned in. He pulled in a few things, looked around than stood back up.

"I am going to have to get it up."

"Ok," Jonathan put his hands in his pocket. "Any idea how long?"

"Give me a hour or so," the young man answered, "You and your girl can get a bite to eat at Calvins." The young man pointed, Jonathan looked in direction he was pointing.

"She is my sister," Jonathan corrected him.

"Just ask for Steve when you come back." Jonathan shook his hand.

"Come on they need to look at it," Jonathan went to Brittany's window. She got out. "There a place up here."

"K," Brittany nodded, she looked over at Steve. He was looking her up and down and she didn't like it. "Let's go," she started off.

...

"Anything else," a smiling older lady asked. She had to be one of the owners. There wasn't another soul in the restaurant.

"No, mama," Jonathan answered.

"Waiting on your car," she asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan stayed polite.

"That is who we get in here mostly," she smiled she in looking over at Brittany. "Hope it is nothing serious."

"Me too," Jonathan smiled and nodded. He was trying to figure out what to do if it was. They might have enough money for a bus. But he didn't know where the closest one would be.

"We should go check on it,' Brittany said, she didn't want small talk. She didn't want anyone to be able to say,"Oh yeah we saw them." She was sure by now someone back home figured something out.

"Yeah, can we get the check," Jonathan reached around for his wallet.

"Oh," the lady gather the two glasses and one plate. It was clear to her something was going on. They were young and nervous. By looking at them she could tell they were related. They seemed nice but it was clear they are in some trouble. "On the house."

"Thank you," Brittany said before Jonathan could say anything. They stood making their way out.

"Good luck,' the lady called after them.

...

Brittany waited outside while Jonathan talked to Steve. She looked around, beside the garage and restaurant there was nothing. She just wanted to get back on the road. She noticed the lady from the restaurant walking toward her. Brittany looked back toward Jonathan who was still with Steve. "Here," the lady said reaching Brittany, "for your trip." She handed her a brown bag, "just some sandwiches, chip and two cans of pop."

"Thank you," Brittany took the bag, "my brother has the money."

"Oh," the lady gave a laugh, "I had them made, this late in the day no one will be in." Brittany realized it was late in the day. "Any word on you car?" Brittany only shook her head. The lady wanted to say more. But could tell she wouldn't get an answer. "Well, best of luck."

"Thank you," Brittany said holding the bag. They both stood quite for a moment. Brittany wanted to say something but couldn't. And what would she say? We got in a fight with my father he ended up shot. So we buried his body in the woods and took what money was in the house. Now we are on the running. So Brittany just turned starting toward her brother.

"Could take two days," Steve said, "get ordered tomorrow." Jonathan rubbed his head. Two days was a long time. They are far from home but not far enough. In this small town two days was too long.

"What will this coast," Jonathan asked, Steve noticed Brittany standing there. He eyes moved toward her.

"300 for the part, I can cute you a break on labor," he kept his eyes on Brittany while he talked.

"Ok," Jonathan let out a long breathe.

"You need a place to stay tonight?" Jonathan looked at Brittany, he notice the way Steve looked at her. It made him uneasy. He knew guys, and he knew that look.

"No we will figure it out." He took Brittany by the arm leading her out.

...

"How are we going to pay for this," Brittany asked

"I got 800 hundred left, we will make it work," Jonathan was trying to stay calm. "We just need to get out of here."

"Lady at the restaurant gave us sandwiches," Brittany realized she was still holding the bag.

"I am going to go find a bathroom, and I need a cigarette," Brittany watched him walk to the gas station . She wanted to cry, this was bad. She didn't know what to feel, fear, anger, guilt it all seemed at there, just waiting to boiling over.

"Hey," Brittany saw Steve. Her and Jonathan had walk behind the garage. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Brittany gripped the bag, "my brother went inside."

"I saw," Steve grinned, "so where are you going."

"PA," Brittany answered, she really hoped Jonathan would come back.

"What's there," Steve moved closer.

"Work," Brittany answered.

"Look," Steve reached out running the back of his hand against her arm, "we could work something out with your truck." Brittany swallowed hard, "haven't seen something as pretty as you in a long while." Brittany stood not answering. "My apartment is above the garage, stop by tonight." He winked and left. Brittany stood frozen. She knew what he wanted. Tears filled her eyes. They had to leave and they needed that truck. It was one night probably wouldn't be the whole night. If she did this they could be on their way. And like many other thing she could just forget it push it away.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany sat listening to her brother breathe, she was sure he finally fall asleep. They ended up staying in their truck. She never fully closed her door. She opened slowly holding her breathe stepping out. Tip toeing her way out and making her way to the back of the garage. Her heart raced as she looking up at the light coming from a small window. A staircase lead to a door, Steve's door.

Brittany knew what he was asking for. She walked up each step, looking over her shoulder. If Jonathan woke up she would just say she went for a walk. Of course Jonathan would never allow her to do this. And she know he would knock Steve out for even thinking it.

"Hey," Steve smiled as he saw Brittany on the other side if the door. She tried to smile stepping in. "Heard you coming up stairs." Brittany stood in the middle of a very small living room. "You want a drink?"

"Sure, what ever you got," Brittany thought a good strong drink would help. Steve went to a counter that separated the small kitchen from the living room. He handed Brittany a glass. She slammed it back. "Wow,' Steve gave a laugh.

"So," Brittany wiped her mouth.

...

Jonathan woke up rubbing his eyes. He noticed the door open. "Brit," he looked around. He stepped out of the truck. It was late, there was one street light. Jonathan made his way around the garage. He noticed a light, coming from above the garage. He hadn't noticed before. Maybe the old lady from the restaurant lived there. He found himself putting his ear to the door, he heard music. He knocked, and stood back. He heard a muttering. He narrowed his eyes listening, "Brittany," he whispered. He knocked harder.

"I didn't."

"Brittany," Jonathan knocked harder.

"What," Steve was in his face. Jonathan didn't realize how hard he was breathing.

"Brittany," Jonathan pushed past him.

"She came here," Steve pointed.

"Come on," Jonathan grabbed Brittany.

"We don't have the truck," Brittany whispered.

"I said I have the money," Jonathan said through glittered teeth. He looked back at Steve, he fought the urge to punch him.

"Dude she is big girl," Steve laughed.

"We are leaving," Jonathan started to the door with Brittany in tow.

"Not in that truck," Steve stood in front of the door. "Plus we got a bill."

"I will get it to the next town, " Jonathan growled.

"You own me 800."

"What," Brittany yelled.

"Dude," Jonathan rubbed his chin. "I am taking that truck and leaving."

"Right after you pay the bill," Steve stepped closer to him. Jonathan saw red, he didn't think he swung. Steve fall back.

"Go," Jonathan yelled at Brittany. She ran for the door. Jonathan and Steve rolled around.

Brittany made it to the bottom of the stairs. She looked around, there was no where to go. She heard a cash coming from Steves apartment. She started to the truck. "Hey now," she ran into a older man. "Hon are you?" Brittany tried to caught her breathe looking back for her brother. They both turned seeing Jonathan coming down the stairs.

"Brittany I said go," Jonathan yelled.

"Hey," the older man put his hand out stopping Jonathan.

"We need to go," Jonathan grabbed Brittany.

"Look,"' the man said, "come with me." Jonathan shook his head. "I own the restaurant with my wife. She brought you sandwiches." Brittany looked back at the stairs, knowing Steve would be coming.

"Jonathan we don't have a choice," Brittany whispered. Jonathan knew she was right.

"Ok," they follow the man.

...

Brittany and Jonathan walked around the restaurant. "I don't feel good," Brittany leaned on Jonathan. The man opened the door, letting them in.

"Lee" he called. The housed started filling with lights.

"What is going on," the lady from the restaurant came, eyes trying to focus.

"Steve," the man answered. Brittany reached for something to study herself.

"Hon, come with me," the lady helped her down the hall.

"Hey," Jonathan called out.

"Just taking her to the bathroom son," the man said, "hi, my name is Charlie, that is my wife Lee Ann." He watched as Jonathan kept his eyes were Brittany had been taken. "We own the restaurant. You were there earlier."

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded. "I am Jonathan and my sister Brittany."

"Why don't we sit down," Charlie offered. "Sorry your sister got caught up with Steve. He is known for being less than a gentleman."

"Piece of shit," Jonathan muttered, "and he has my truck." He finally sat down.

"So where are you headed," Charlie asked. Both turned their heads as Lee Ann walked out.

"Poor thing, she will need a bit."

"She ok," Jonathan jumped up again.

"Yes," yes," Lee Ann waved him down. "I think her drink was too strong." Jonathan sat down still watching for Brittany.

"I was telling them we own the restaurant," Charlie smiled.

"Deer they know that," Lee Ann sounded almost annoyed. "Hon, look at me," Jonathan turned his head. "I can tell you by morning Steve will be looking for you, and if you don't pay him he will call the cops. The sheriff just happens to be his Uncle, why he gets away with this shit." Jonathan looked between them. "What trouble are you in? Don't try and say none it is all over your faces." Jonathan rubber his hands together.

"Look," Charlie leaned forward, "we could help." Jonathan give a laugh. Help? How could anyone help them?

"There is nothing that can't be fixed," Lee Ann said.

"We just have to get to Pittsburgh," Jonathan shrugged, realizing he was dangerously close to crying.

"Got family there," Charlie asked. Jonathan just shook his head.

"Do you owe someone money, trouble at home? Your folks know where you are," Lee Ann questioned. Jonathan leaned forward resting his head in his hands. How could he tell them? Why would they help ? Why did he think they could just leave?

"Just tell them," Brittany's voice made Jonathan look up. Jonathan shook his head.

"Why don't we have some tea and talk," Charlie offered. Jonathan shook his head.

...

Brittany and Jonathan sat across from Charlie and Lee Ann. "We," Jonathan started slow. They wanted a story, so Jonathan would give them one. They seemed nice, they had helped. And maybe for that reason alone he couldn't tell them everything. "Our dad," Jonathan could feel Brittany tighten up, "he drinks and he is a mean drunk." Jonathan watched Lee Ann to see if she was believing him. "We just had to go," Jonathan shrugged.

"He and Jonathan got in a fight," Brittany said, she looked down, "he beat Jonathan pretty bad. He drives truck so we waited till he went back on the road. We just grabbed what we could and left." Lee Ann narrowed her eyes. Brittany looked up, she held Lee Ann's graze. She could tell that Lee Ann knew their was more.

"You don't have any other family, that could help?"

"No, our mother past and we don't really have a lot of family," Brittany answered. They all set quite.

"Look we just need to gets to Pittsburgh," Jonathan said.

"Someone looking for you." Charlie asked

"Not yet," Brittany said. Lee Ann sat back.

"Are you on drugs?"

"No," both Jonathan and Brittany answered.

"What we are going to do about Steve," Brittany asked.

"Oh we can handle him," Charlie smiled.

"Bigger question is what are we going to do about you," Lee Ann raised her eyebrows.

"It is better you don't know everything," Brittany knew they didn't believe they were only run always. "We are not on drugs, our dad was," Brittany stopped, and Lee Ann watched. She spoke of her dad past tense. And Lee Ann saw her caught her self. "Is a drunk. Things have been bad since our mother past. We couldn't stay anymore, we just want to start fresh."

"Well, why don't we all get some sleep," Lee Ann stood, "hope you are ok with the coach and floor?"

"Yes,"thank you," Jonathan stood with her.

"Good night sleep and breakfast will help," Charlie smiled.

...

Charlie got into bed, "they are settled." He reached up shutting off the light next to his bed. "So you believe them?"

"There is more there, see that cigarette burn in her hand?" Lee Ann pulled the covers up to her. "They are not dangerous, but some thing more happened their father."

"God forbid you think he was hurting the girl," Charlie whispered.

"Could be," Lee Ann raised get eyebrows. She couldn't put her finger on it. In her life she had seen enough people and had learned to read them pretty well. It was clear they were on the move from something, and trying to move quick. LeeAnn could also tell they had no plan. Everything about them screamed frantic, and totally lost.

"So we call Neil in the morning," Charlie asked.

"I think so," LeeAnn answered, "let's get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Lee Ann found Brittany at the kitchen table. She held a coffee mug, Lee Ann got the feeling she had been sitting there got the better part of the night. "Get any sleep," Lee Ann asked finding a mug for herself.

"Few hours," Brittany answer her voice horse, she looked on at Lee Ann. She almost gasped at the bags under her eyes. Lee Ann guess from non sleep or tears. "Jonathan is sleeping, he could sleep through anything." Lee Ann slimed, she could tell they were close. And it was there before what ever brought them to this place.

Lee Ann joined her at the table, "I don't normally do things like that." Brittany brought the coffee mug to her mouth. "We need that truck, and I know we don't have a lot of money." Her voice shook, and she looked down.

"We do despite things when we are in despite situations," Lee Ann smiled at her.

"Why are you so nice to us," Brittany wiped her face.

"I can just tell you are in spot," Lee Ann took a long drink of her coffee. "Listen why don't you grab a shower, I can wash your clothes. We will get the man up start some breakfast."

"But what about Steve," Brittany knew he was't going to let this go. He had their truck and she was sure Jonathan got the better of him. He would be looking for them, and there were not many places to look.

"Don't you worry," Lee Ann patted her hand, "I will show you the towels." Brittany wonder how she could be so sure. And why they were so nice. She could tell by watching Lee Ann she didn't believe them. She wondered if they had gotten themselves into a worse situation.

...

Brittany walked back to the kitchen. The shower had felt good, Brittany just stopped thinking. She felt clean and fresh, and almost normal. She was starting to realize she hadn't felt normal in a long time. Long before her father's death. She spent her time worrying, worrying about her mom, her dad and even Jonathan. It seemed in past years there were so many things worry about. It was and would be a contest in her life.

"Feel better," Lee Ann asked. Brittany nodded taking a seat at the table. Jonathan and Charlie finished grit breakfast. "So," Lee Ann looked at Charlie, "we have a way to help you." Brittany and Jonathan looked up.

"We know someone," Charlie started to explain. " He helps people start over." Jonathan put his fork down.

"How?"

"Well," Charlie went on. "He can get you somewhere safe, help you blend in. He can get you IDs."

"IDs," Brittany asked.

"He would help you become different people," Lee Ann answered. "It is clear you don't want to tell us everything. But it is also very clear you are on the run. And it won't take much time for people to find you. Even if you go to a big city, your name will be registered. You will have to use your social security for work, bills."

"Why are you helping us," Jonathan asked, "and how much is all of this."

"It won't coast you anything," Charlie said, "there is a group, a underground group. We help young people who are in trouble."

"Kids who get caught in the sex industry, run away abused kids. People who just need a clear start." Lee Ann smiled.

"But why," Brittany re asked.

"Your son," Brittany noticed Lee Ann hand take her husband's, "he got into some trouble, gambling. He didn't want to ask us," Lee Ann looked at her husband, both their faces had turned sad. "He was found just out of town tied to a fence post."

"I am sorry," Jonathan said.

"Maybe if he could have gotten some help." Charlie squeezed his wife's hand.

It was quite it seemed everyone lost in thought. This all seemed unreal. There were not really groups like that. And there had been to be a catch. People didn't just do nice things, they didn't even know the fIll story.

"I don't think we have any other choice," Jonathan looked at Brittany. She gave a small nod.

"Ok," Charlie nodded, "I have to make a call."

"We need to get in to that truck," Brittany said. Even if they left, even if they became different people that truck was still there. Steve was still there, and if he went through it there would be a gun.

"I can handle him," Lee Ann said. "Jonathan I can wash your clothes if you want to take a shower."

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded, he was still processing all of this. He wonder if this feeling would go away. It was a feeling of being in a dream or on vacation. Life had been put on hold. While their lives were simple at home there was done routine it was the only town they ever lived in. Only people they had ever seen. To think they could never go back seemed a bit sad. Not all memories were bad.

...

Brittany listen while Charlie was on the phone. She still couldn't wrap her head around this. But Jonathan was right there weren't any other oppositions. She wondered if their Aunt hadn't already stopped by. If she just figured their dad was working and they were out. Had she noticed the truck was gone? Had their father work started calling, looking for him?

"Once your brother is here and Lee Ann gets back," Charlie's voice brought Brittany back from her thoughts. "We will go over anything."

"How old was your son," Brittany asked.

"24," Charlie answered.

"They caught who did it?"

"Not really," Charlie answered, "there was talk but no arrest."

"Do you forgive them," Brittany looked at him, she wanted to see his face when he answered.

"Same days, I work on it," Charlie gave her a smile, "life is not black and white. But things can be fixed."

"I hope," Brittany whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Lee Ann stood at the small counter in the front of the garage. There was the normal sound of man talking and tools going off. A car would start. A young guy came in the small office. "Hey Steve," he yelled.

It was no secret Lee Ann and Charlie were not friend of Steve or his family. Lee Ann had always hated the fact they wrote her son's murder off. She offended wonder if Steve wasn't behind it. Steve was always involved in something just above illegal. Card games, loans, numbers, Steve has a hand in all of it. He was the stereo o typical small town privilege boy. Problem was he topped out in high school.

Now in his late twenties, he found himself right where his father had been. Owning a garage in a small town. Telling stories about the glory days of high school, and all the what ifs. Hoping his bright blue eyes and flashy smile would work on what ever poor unfortunate female ended up there.

Brittany wasn't the first girl he offered to help out if they sent time with him. And she wasn't the first to have a big brother, dad or even boyfriend ruin Steve's evening.

"Lee Ann," Steve said fixing the baseball cap he wore, hoping to hide his black eye.

"That truck," Lee Ann pointed, she could see it through the garage door. "Kids ran out on a bill. Wanted to see if there was anything in it." Steve looked at the truck than Lee Ann.

"Price of burgers go up," Steve smirked.

"Gave them a place to stay."

"Really," Steve stood tall.

"Left in the middle of the night," Lee Ann shrugged, "I knew they were trouble. But Charlie has a big heart." Steve stood not saying anything for a long minute.

"My word what happened to your eye," Lee Ann gasped, she knew his pride would stop any more questioning.

"Oh," Steve adjusted his hat, "it's unlocked. I am going to junk it anyway."

Lee Ann hurried through the truck, she grabbed the bags both Jonathan and Brittany asked for. She found Jonathan's wallet. She reached under the seat and her hand hit it. She knew what it was before she pulled it out. She looked to make sure no one from garage was around and shoved the gun in the bag. She closed the truck door. "Thanks," she waved to Steve. She didn't want to walk to fast. Things had already bin set in motion, only a few hours to go.

...

Lee Ann handed Jonathan an envolpe, "what is this," he asked.

"Little something to get you were you are going," Lee Ann answers with a smile. Jonathan realized the envolpe was fill of money.

"I can't take this," he tried to hand it back.

"Yes you can," Lee Ann argued.

"I still don't get why you are helping us," Jonathan would be lying if he didn't think this whole thing was weird. He prayer they were not walking into something worse. But he didn't have a choice. He didn't have enough money of his own to get anywhere and he knew there was no way Steve would cut him a break on the truck now. "Can I ask what happens next?"

"We are taking you to the next town up," Lee Ann explained. "There will be a man in a van." Jonathan let out a long breathe," I know it sounds bad. He will take you the bus stop. He has new ID birth certificates social security cards."

"How do you know this guy," Jonathan asked, this was some kinda of top secret military stuff.

"We met at a grief support group, after my son was killed."

"Sorry," Jonathan felt dad. They seemed nice and it was just the two of them now. Didn't seem fair they had to live life with the pain of losing a child. And to murder, there was something worse in that. If someone is sick or an accident happens it is hard enough. But to know some one thought so little of someone who meant some much to you.

"You and your sister are the 19th and 20th we have helped." Lee Ann smiled.

"How long have you?"

"About three years, yeah," Lee Ann nodded. "I cleaned the truck, and came across the gun under the seat. It is in the bag. I don't know how travel will work with it."

"I will deal with it," Jonathan answered.

"Well we will be leaving in about a hour," Lee Ann looked at her watch. "You think of new names?"

"No," Jonathan laughed. He remembered his father once told him the only thing you are given in this world is your name.

"Well, can think about it on the ride.

...

Brittany hadn't realized she had been holding Jonathan's hand most of the ride. He hadn't said it but she knew he was mad. She should have never gone to Steve's place. She should never been out the night their father came home. And definitely not at a place her father went.

She hated when people were mad at her. And she had felt in the last couple of years everyone was. Her father had grown to hate her. The harder Brittany tried the more he pushed away. Brittany missed him, missed when he would take her fishing or show her how to work on a car. She missed the times he would treat her to getting her nails done, and they would go for lunch.

Her aunt was always mad at her. Telling her she had to keep house clean. She had to learn to grocery shop, clean and cook. School wasn't as important. When her mother was sick her aunt would always tell her to be quite.

Jonathan said he wasn't but she knew he was mad. He was mad at her long before this. He always barked at her. They didn't talk anymore. She tried , she wanted things to be like before. But nothing worked.

"Ok," Charlie turned to them, "you go to that street light. He will be here in a minute." Jonathan let go of Brittany's hand and moved to the door. Lee Ann gave Brittany a smile.

"We will wait till he comes." Brittany moved to the door, she stopped reaching in the front seat hugging Lee Ann. Lee Ann hugged her back, "go now he can't wait."

Jonathan and Brittany stood next to the street light. A dark colored van around the corner. They stopped the side door opened. Jonathan and Brittany got in. He man helped them taking their bags, "Neil," he stuck his hand out.

"Jonathan."

"We have water and soda," Neil pointed to a cooler, "some fruit, we will make a stop in a bit."

"Where are we going," Brittany asked. The van was already moving. She looked to see who was driving.

"The city of brotherly love," Neil smiled.

"Philly," Jonathan asked.

"Yes indeed," Neil grabbed a water and a fruit snack. He pulled up his lap top. "We will get there by tomorrow. Got a place for you to stay." Jonathan nodded. "So," he looked at the two. They looked scared a look he was use to.

"I thought we were taking a bus," Jonathan asked worry was starting to sit in.

"Couldn't find tickey that didnt have a big lay over. Better to just get there," Neil explained. He knew they were sceaced. It would be unnatural not to be.

"We have money," Jonathan reached for the envlope Lee Ann had given him.

"You are covered," Neil waved them off.

"But how why," Brittany asked.

"Mine wife," Neil pointed over his shoulder toward the driver, "met Lee Ann and Charlie in a support group for grieving parents." He got the same look Lee Ann and Charlie did when they told their story. "I don't know why you are running. But if Lee Ann called then I know you needed to be."

"You lost a kid too," Brittany asked.

"Yes," Neil answered, "our daughter."

"Sorry," Brittany looked down.

"We have to get you new names," Neil opened the lap top. "So far no missing people report on either of you. But doesn't mean people are not looking."

"How do you know,' Jonathan asked.

"Charlie gave me your names," Neil typed away. "Also we are changing your birthday, and place of birth. So what would you like your new birthday to be?"

"June 24," Brittany spoke up "And my name will be, Callie." Jonathan almost laughter. It seemed she had thought it out. Brittany had never liked her name. she hated it worse when people called her Brit. She had dreamed of having a new name. Moving to a big city she just never thought this is how she would get there.

"Ok, Callie," Neil typed away, "so now your turn."

"December something," Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"Why December," Brittany asked.

"Why not," Jonathan shagged.

"How about the seventh, was always my lucky number," Neil helped him. Jonathan nodded in agreement. "And a name."

"What was Lee Ann and Charlie's son's name?"

"Dean," Neil answered, "his name was Dean."

"Dean, I want to be called Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the ride was quite. Jonathan watched the sun rose. "Ever been to Philly," Neil asked.

"No," Jon answered. Their family only took a few vactions. one to Florida, and one to Texas. Both were for family things. But when their mom was healthy she would aleays talk of different places. Each morning while they had breakfast and got ready she woulf tell them about a different state.

"Great city, tons of history. And food," Neil laughed, "they put cheese on everything."

"Were we born in Philly," Jonathan asked. He had been born in Ohio. His parents too, and now that was another life. And it added to the lie. His life now was a lie.

"You were born in Lancaster county," Neil answered. "I have all the paperwork, when you get there start memorizing it. Ecspecialy the birth date."

"What is my last name?"

"Ambrose."

"At least it is not Smith," Jonathan laughed, "although Good wasnt much better. So once we get there you taking off?"

"Yes," Neil answered honest, "we cant stay."

"I get that," Jonathan tried to hide his disappointment. His whole life he wanted to be on his own. He didnt want people telling him what to do. And now here it was, and it terrified him.

"Got some job leads," Neil said. "Made a few calls."

"So are you guys all over," Jonathan asked. The thought of little old woman and man running an underground society for troubles youth was almost funny.

"We are," Neil stopped there.

"Do you ask why," Jonathan asked.

"Do you want to tell me," Neil looked at Jonathan. Jonathan only looked away. From the short time Jonathan had spent with him he liked him. Maybe it was better Neil didn't know. How do you look past something like murder? Right now he and Brittany were only run aways. And if Jonathan and Brittany were ever found out it would be better they didn't know. No sence in dragging more people in to this.

"How do you do all this, the names birth certificates," Jonathan asked.

"The Internet has a lot on it. And with money you can buy just about everything." Neil raised his eyebrow. "That is what happened to my daughter. She was told she could make extra money modeling." Jonathan cringed. "They found her behind an run down apartment building in New York. They said drugs. But I saw ads on line." Neil stopped, he didn't want to say it, and Jonathan didn't want to hear it. "But that is how I learned all about the underside of the Internet." Neil forced a smile.

...

Brittany watched the road fly by. "You want something to eat?" Niel's wife asked. Brittany smiled and shook her head no. " Philadelphia is nice."

"Never been," Brittany answered. "Do you ever hear from or check up on anyone." Neil's wife tilted her head.

"In some ways."

"Do they all stay," Brittany didnt know the word. "Hidden."

"Most, some reconnect with their family." Brittany bit her lip trying to hide tears. That was never going to happen. She wasn't going to see that town again. Not that she left a lot behind. But she would visit her mother's grave, kept it up. There were a few people she knew that she would miss. "You have to ask yourself," Neil's wife said. "Is it worth what I am giving up?"

"There wasn't much to give," Brittany wiped her eyes, and maybe that was the saddest part.

...

Jonathan and Brittany stood in a small dark apartment. "It is not much," Neil looked around. Jonathan could tell he felt bad leaving them. "First two months are paid. All the info is in the paper work. Which once you memorize, beside the legal stuff, get rid of."

"Thank you," Brittany said. It seemed still very unreal. She hugged Neil.

"We wish you both luck," Neil shook Jonathan's hand.

"Thanks, I can't say it enough," Jonathan choked on his words.

"Well," Neil wife smiled at them both. "Not every one gets this. Please do your best, that is all we ask. I wish I could say we will be in touch but we can't." Brittany and Jonathan nodded in understanding. It seemed like neither could say bye and walk out.

"There is a corner store below," Neil said "and check out those job leads out. Two months like go fast."

"Yeah," Jonathan rubbed his hand through his hair.

"We need to go," Neil's wife motioned for the door. "Bye," she paused, "Dean and Callie." And with that they were gone.

Brittany sat herself on the couch, "there is a bed room," she looked around.

"You can have it," Jonathan said. He looked around. "Are you hungry."

"Not really," Brittany shook her head. "I am sorry."

"For what," Jonathan asked.

"Everything," she wiped her eyes.

"Look," Jonathan sat next to her, "this is a new start. Jonathan and Brittany are back in Ohio. We can be what ever here. And if what happened with that Steven asshole hadn't happened." Jonathan stopped taking a deep breathe. Yes he was mad at her. It was stupid and reckless. But he knew she was trying to help. Brittany always tried to help. It just seemed to get mixed up every time. "We might not have met Lee Ann and Charlie."

"She knew," Brittany wiped her nose. "She knew in the dinner."

"Maybe, Jonathan said, "but we here. So let's start over." He playfully pushed her. "Ok, Callie." She smiled.

"Alright Dean."

...

6 months later.

Callie sat on their coach, looking out over the city. She had gotten use to the noise at all hours. The banging of door, people yelling cars beeping. The noise never stopped all day and night.

Dean would be home all hours. He worked shifted work at the navel yard. A good job that paid well. Better then what Callie had she worked at the corner store below. It was nice mostly the same people in and out. It took her a month to answer to her name. She always had a reason why. She didn't hear them, thought it was some one else. And every time people paid no minded, yes fitting in, in a big city was far easier.

The first couple of weeks were the hardest. Every time they heard a cop car scream by, they were sure it was for them. Any time they heard Ohio mentioned on the news, they were sure it was for them. But after two months of nothing they settled in. Well, Callie did. Dean was restless, he drink more, brought a different girl home just about every night. And they fought more.

It all came to a head one night when Callie told Dean to go back to her place. They screamed yelled, Dean even throw something. His date for the night left in the mist of it. But when he grabbed his sister and shook her, tossing her to the ground he stopped. The room went quite. Callie pulled herself and looked Dean straight in the eyes and said, "you are just like him," with that she want to the bedroom and locked the door. Dean sat outside the door. He thought about every thing. Everything before here, and since. He cried about things he never cried for.

And when Callie finally came out they talked. Really talked, and finally left they could move on. Their past didn't have to dictate their future. They had been given a chance most never did. They needed to make the best of it.

Callie watched the door as Dean walked through. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Dean plopped next to her. He reached down and untied his boots.

"God, you feet smell," Callie turned her head.

"I worked all day," Dean laughed.

"Are you going tonight," Callie asked as she stood.

"Yeah I need a shower, maybe something to eat." For months Dean had been going to a gym on the other side of town. His co worker brought him. At first he thought it was boxing. Boxing was a major deal in Philadelphia _, _being home of Rocky. But it was a wrestling school. Dean had loved wrestling as a child. But with all that had happened he had not been able to follow it. But this brought him back.

It had almost become therapeutic for Dean. He could work out any frustration, be what he wanted. No one knew him before, only what he told them. It was complete freedom.

"You coming," Dean asked. Callie came most nights just to hang out. Dean hated the idea of her alone in this tiny apartment. And she liked it there, had even made some friends.

"I might," Callie walked back to the coach with a water in hand. "You don't mind me being there?" She always felt in the way. Unlike Dean she was still Guarded. Afraid to day the wrong thing. But it was nice to see Dean so relaxed, and happy.

"Callie, if I didn't want you there I wouldn't ask."

"You are pretty good," Callie smiled.

"Not really," Dean shrugged, he knew he didn't have the sizes, never would. He wasn't going to be a guy who could fly. But he knew there was a lot more to wrestling. Yes you had to be able to wrestle, but you also had to pull people in. The people he remembered the most like Ric Flair, Dusty Rhodes, Jake the Snake all made you believe what they said. No they may have not been as good as the Hart Family in a ring but you remembered them and waited for what came next.

Dean knew he could do that, because he had been faking it for six months. People believed he was Dean Ambrose. Believed his story about his parents being killed in a car crash. He was born in Lancaster Pennsylvania. His father was in the Navy and his mom was a stay at home mom. That he went to trade school for piping and venting, which helped get his job at the Navy yard. Dean had memorized the scripted Neil gave him. And he played the character. Wrestle was the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Callie sat watching Dean in the ring. "So," Bob the owner of the gym took the seat next to her. He was in his mid 50's. A picture of him hung is his office. It was from at least thirty years ago. Young and fit, standing next to Hulk Hogan. Bob always told the story of how he almost made it to the WWE. But his knee went bad.

Now Bob ran a gym slash wrestling school. Callie thought it was more of a hang out. Every now and again one of the guys from ECW fame would stop by. For hundred fifty a months guys could come and go. Bob would stand on the outside yelling instructions. The ones that seem to caught on moved up to live shows. They were once a month.

In some ways Callie felt bad for Bob. He seemed to hold on it something that wasn't there. The young fit man in the picture was now an over weight balding man, who could bearly get around. "Big show this weekend." Bob looked toward the ring.

"Yeah," Callie smiled. Big show meant fifty people if they were lucky.

"You helping out with the door," Bob asked. Callie always helped with something and it was always for no pay, but it beat sitting home.

"Always," Callie shook her head.

"Most come to see your brother."

"He is good, I guess," Callie agreed.

"He is good," Bob folded his arms over his chest. "He was made for this. Haven't seen real talent like that in years." Callie watched her brother. He was good. And more important, he was happy. Happier than Callie could ever remember.

...

The weekend show came and went. There was the normal turn out. Most the guys got twenty bucks for their troubles. But Dean didn't care. He was happy, and looking forward to the next show. "You really like wrestling," Callie smiled.

"I do," Dean beamed.

"Ever think of doing something with it?" Callie knew one of her brothers biggest fears was getting stuck. Stuck in a town, stuck in a job. He worked hard, and did his best at his job, but it was a job. Dean shined when he wrestled. It could be his ticket to something else.

On her days off Callie spent time at the library using the Internet. At first it was to see if anyone had found their father. If anyone was looking for them. There was nothing, no national or local stories. Than she started looking at wrestling. The WWE was the holy ground. But there were smaller organizations. Many in the south.

Callie had grown to love Bob, but she knew Dean would just get stuck there. Bob didn't have the knowledge or want to bring Dean to the next level. Dean brought a crowd to Bob's show. There wasn't much with out him. Callie saw how Bob watched Dean. There was part pride and just a hint of jealousy.

"Callie, it is fun," Dean shrugged. Yeah, he had thought of what it would be like. Who hadn't? But WWE was seen the world over. Dean couldn't be on T.V. What if someone remembered him? They still had an aunt out there. It was a dream a dream that wouldn't come true.

"It could be more," Callie said.

"No," Callie could hear the hurt in his voice. They had come to accept that leaving and taking Lee Ann's offer would change everything. They never thought it would put limits on their life. Callie didn't want to seen Dean settle. "Just a way to blow off steam." They both walk in silence.

...

Dean laid looking up that ceiling. It was quite, which was usual. He ran the show through his head. Smiled to himself, it had been a good show. He even had a few people waiting for pictures and wanted him to sign stuff. It was funny people wanting to know you because you were in a second rate wrestling show. He didn't understand the pull. But it was kinda nice.

"Dean," Callie voice came rom the bedroom. "You up?"

"Yeah," Dean sat up.

"Hum," Callie came to the couch. "I have been on line. And I was looking." She played with her hair. "There some wrestling schools in Florida."

"Callie," Dean groaned.

"Just listen," Callie held her hands up. "They are small organization, not like WWE. But you could make money off it. And we could go to Florida. And ok, maybe you don't wrestle on T.V. But you could wrestle."

"I do wrestle," Dean said.

"You know what I mean," Callie rolled her eyes.

"Why are you stuck on this," Dean asked. "I do wrestle, I have a school."

"Dean," Callie grabbed his hands, "you are good. I have watched you. You are happy when you are in the ring. And Bob is a great guy but he can't and won't take you any farther."

"Callie I can't be on T.V." Dean shook his head.

"Jon Good can't," Callie stopped him. "You are not him, he is gone. You are Dean Ambrose. And you have made people believe that."

" Cause they don't know anyone else," Dean stopped her. "What if they look at stuff or."

"Jon Good has nothing to do with Dean Ambrose." Callie's voice rose. "You are Dean Ambrose, you have his social, his birthday. People look like other people all the time. Plus remember that guy that dad worked with? He moved to Florida and same back to visit. He said no one is from Florida, first question you ask is where you from? It is different there. Dean, are you really happy at your job?"

"It's a job," Dean shrugged.

"A job you are better than. You have a talent. Before," Callie stopped, they didn't talk about before. "I just would hate to see you wonder what if, or looking back." Dean watched his sister.

All that she said he had thought. Yes they had tried to put their past behind them. But they were going through the motions. Dean had just felt this was as good as it gets. They should be happy for where they are. "I know it is crazy," Callie almost sounded defeated.

She stood walking back to the bedroom. Dean didn't say anything, cause he didn't know what to say.

...

Dean sat slumped in a plastic chair. He watched around to make sure no one could see his screen. He typed in Jonathan Good, and hit search. There are plenty of results. He looked through them. Nothing that was him. He typed Brittany Good, nothing. He sat back, he type Karen Good, his mother's name. Her obituary came up. He shallower hard reading over it. It was simple and all it said was survived by her husband Greg Good and two children. Dean had never read it before. He didn't know he and his sister were not even named. He stood from the small cubicle and walked out of the library. He kept his head down all those feelings were coming back. The hurt, the sadness, the hopelessness. His father never mentioned his children, their children. She was their mother and he didn't even print their names in her obituary.

Dean walked into Bob's office. Bob held a phone in his hand. "Well you tell him horse shit!" Dean lender against the wall. "No, no way," Bob yelled, "yeah we will see," with that he slammed the phone down. "Hey there Dean what's up," Bob smiled. Dean stepped forward.

"What do you know about Florida?"

"Well," Bob turned his chair looking at Dean. "Hotter than hell, bugs the size of cats."

"No wrestling in Florida," Dean asked.

"Oh," Bob raised his eye brows, "I mean they got small promotion. Hell, Vince McMahon is killing the indie sense." Dean watched him, he was nervous. "Why you asking?"

Dean wasnt the first guy to come through his office with eyes on Florida. Difference was Dean had real talent. Bob knew that one day someone would see him. Someone would make a real offer. Bob couldnt train him the way he should be. Now there was more to wrestling, it was flashy. You had to sell, sell your ring moves and your charater. Dean many not be the biggrst or the best in the ring, but he had the it factor. People came to listen to him as much as watch him wrestle.

"Just looking at stuff, winter here suck," Dean shrugged.

"Right, " Bob nodded. "Look kid, you are good, but there is a lot of good around." Bob turned his chair back to his desk. "You are small, I mean even if you lifted seven days a week you wouldn't be able to keep up." Dean crossed his arms. He never really talked to Bob about moving up or maybe what could be next. "Out of thousand guys maybe ten, five make it." Dean eyes moved to the picture on the wall. They never talked about what was next, because there was no next with Bob. This was it, somehow, somewhere Bob got stuck. As Dean looked around his office, he saw it. It was like time stood still, from the rotary phone to the filing cabinet. "Plus you got a good job."

"Yeah," Dean stood. "Bob," Bob looked up at him. "You ever wonder what if? I mean what if your knee never went bad. What if you," Dean through his arms up, "didn't get stuck here." Bob didn't answer right away. He let out a deep breathe, as if he knew already. Dean was way beyond this place, and no job or discouragement was going to stop him.

"Just tell them where you got your start."

...

Callie came through the door arms full of bags. "I got a cheesesteak. We can spilt it." Dean walked across the room. "I got half no mushrooms." Callie watched Dean, he was quite. "Anything ok," she asked.

"Come over here," Dean waved to the couch. Callie followed sitting on the edge. "We're you really serious about Florida?"

"Yeah," Callie answered.

"I mean it won't be easy, I have to train more," Dean raised his eye brows.

"I can help, I could get a better job, two jobs," Callie said.

"Hot there, hear the bugs are the size of cats."

"We buy Raid, and shorts," Callie laughed.

"It would be starting all over again."

"Yeah," Callie shook her head. Dean got up walking back toward their kitchen.

"You are really sure?"

"I think you can do it," Callie shook her head.

"Good," Dean span around holding an envelope in his hand, "I don't think I can get a refund on these bus tickets." Callie stood walking toward him almost shocked. "We are going to Florida," Dean said realizing it had not sunk in yet.

"Oh my god," Callie grabbed the tickets. "Really?"

"Yes," Dean laughed. "I have been looking at schools, different places."

"We are going to Florida," grabbed Dean hugging him.

"We are," Dean smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The bus ride seemed never ending. Dean and Callie past the time giving the other passengers nick names. There was mouth breath , a man who had slept a good part of the way. His mouth hanging wide open, with a whistle coming from his mouth. There was also a set of blonde boy no older than seven, that manage to sit in front of Dan and Callie the whole ride. They sat in their seats facing them just staring. At first Dean and Callie tried smile waved, all they got back was the two staring back at them blankly. Finally when Callie slept Dean tried making mean faces sticking his tongue out and finally he flipped both of them off. This caused a giggle and caused them to finally turn around and face front.

Finally arriving they found a place to stay. It was still hard to get used to the fact that nobody really ever took pause when they handed their ID. There still a lingering feeling that somebody will figure it out that something will come back when their names are run.

Callie find a job as a bank teller, she was proud. It felt like a real job. Dean got a job at delivery company. They had flexible hours with allowed him to train when he want to. He found a wrestle school. After his first day he realized he had a lot of work to do. He through himself in. He felt he had to prove himself. It was a different breed here. People didn't come to hang out. It wasn't just a gym, people came here to train and learn to wrestle.

It was different there. It smelt different sounded different the sun shine was even different. There was a vibe no one was really settled. People had wither just moved there or were only passing through. The weather added to the almost dream like Atmosphere. Everyday was like the one before. Nothing changed.

...

Dean wiped his face, and took a long drink of water. "Good job man." Dean nodded toward Mike. He had been at the school for two years. Dean loved working with him. He worked with people and not just trying to make himself look good. He had a ton of ring knowledge. He had really reached out to Tina when he first got there. Not only with wrestling but helping him learn his way around.

"Sorry I screwed that roll up," Dean shook his head.

"Yeah but you pulled right though," Mike waved his hand. "You ever look into to Puerto Rico? Little bit crazier down there, but you can make good money fast. And man you are good they would love you."

"Money is always good," Dean raised his eyebrows. Callie carried most the bills. With Dean's training schedule it didn't leave much time for a full time job.

"About three weeks I am going down," Mike said, "got room if you want come along."

"Let me think about it," Dean nodded.

"Don't think to long or to hard," Mike joked.

Dean found Callie in the kitchen when he got home. "How was today," she asked with a smile. She supported Dean but he had gotten into more hard core wrestling. She couldn't watch matches with glass, metal and wire. Dean always seemed ok, it could not be easy on the body. Callie noticed the scars on other guys. And the men that walk with lamps bad backs bad Memes long before they should have.

"Good, hard," Dean shrugged. "I talked to this guy today, well he offered." He watched Callie. He had always believed she would marry. Sadly with their family probably the wrong guy, just to get way. And she would move, maybe even have kids. But then their lives turn a hard turn. And it seemed almost weird and unfair to leave her. "He is going to Puerto Rico."

"For wrestling," Callie asked.

"Yeah, leaves in three weeks."

"For good," Callie stopped. She too was sure Dean would leave the house. Maybe drive truck or work on a fish boat. She figured he would travel. But now they seemed like a package.

"No like six month maybe," Dean answered.

"Oh," Callie tried to not sound disappointed or sad. It was normal. This is what they came here for. "You are going?"

"It is good money, good experience."

"You should," Callie smiled.

"Will you be ok," he asked.

"Yes," Callie laughed," maybe I can finally meet a guy. Guys don't find it cool when you live with your big brother." Dean smiled.

"If you need me for anything," Dean stopped.

"It will be fine, go," Callie shook her head.

...

Dean made arrangements and Callie felt good about it. They had become almost to close. She heard comments people made at the school. It was just hard to let people in making friends seemed unnatural. When Callie thought about it had been that way for years. They never let anyone to there house in Ohio. At first it was because their mother was sick. Than because they never knew what their father would be like. Their world had been small for years. It was just not as noticeable in a small town.

Now it was more a matter of keeping their story straight. Remembering all the details but not forcing them, or making to sound memorized. And still the fear of being found out. What people knew of them was not everything. And what would anyone thing if they found out? It wasn't fair to bring others in to what could be a mess.

"Last night," Callie smiled at Dean. He had a finally match before he left. By this time next week Dean would be in Puerto Rico.

"Yes," Dean smiled, "we are going out after. You coming?"

"No, I got work."

"Well, hopefully this will pay off," Dean had a lot of guilt of not being able to help as much.

"Oh one day," Callie joked, "I plan to live off your huge checks that you make."

"Well it might be a bit," Dean stood.

"Good luck, I will see you at home," Callie smiled and headed out to her seat.

The match was normal, Callie sat watching. Smiling as people made comments about Dean. The girls always made her laugh. How could they find any of this sexy? She stopped at a man leaning against the wall. He wore a suit, no one ever wear suits to theses show. He seemed to be watching Dean intensely. Callie looked back at the ring, Dean didn't notice he was lost in his match.

Callie moved from her chair to the wall. She noticed the suited man had his cell phone out. Her heart raced. He had to be a police officer an investigator. Some how they had been found. Maybe it was Dean booking a fight? Maybe it was the background they did at her work. Callie made her way to the tiny dressing room. She found Dean's bag shoving his things in it. She kept her eyes toward the door. The crowd clapped, the match had to be over. She could hear the muffled sound of voices on the mic. She was bouncing waiting for Dean to walk back. She went to the back door. There were no police cars, but maybe they were unmarked? Deans voice made her turn, he was followed by a few people.

"Dean," Callie almost run to him, "we have to go."

"Wait," Dean almost laughed. Than he noticed Callie looking around, pure fear on her face.

"Go through the front with the crowd," Callie whisper. "I will tell you on the way." Dean understood something had happened.

They turned to leave, ignoring anyone who tried to stop them. Callie looked up seeing the suited man still leaning on the wall. He stood straight when he saw Dean. "Just keep going," Callie whispered. Dean realized her fear. This wasn't a normal guy who came to watch some amateur wrestling show.

"Son," Dean stopped as if someone through a wall up. The air was gone from the room, the wall seem to being closing in. "Great match," he handed Dean a card. Dean couldn't take his eyes off him. He turned walking away. Dean grabbed Callie's arm.

"Why did he leave," Callie asked. She was sure they would be handcuffed. Maybe he didn't know all the details and wanted them to come talk to him.

Dean finally looked down at the card. His eyes narrowed as if he didn't understand what it said. Finally Callie grabbed it. "Crayon Ceman," she read. She looked at Dean who hadn't stopped watching the door. "Talent Development and talent scout WWE."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god," Mike jumped and down. "Someone from the WWE was here!" Dean still couldn't wrap his head around it. He was sure he and Callie had been caught. He didn't even notice him. But Callie did, and she moved. "You gotta call!"

"What about Puerto Rico," Dean asked, still in almost a daze.

"Fuck, Puerto Rico, this is the WWE," Mike laughed.

"Right," Dean looked down at the card, than up at Callie. She had been shook up but seemed calm now.

"Of course he will call," she walked to Dean. "Big shock, is all." She took the card from Dean's hand, "wonder how they knew where you were?"

"Who cares they found you," Mike shook Dean. "Come on we are going out. Let me get cleaned up." Mike all but skipped away.

"Dean," Callie sat next to him. "Go get cleaned up and go with Mike."

"Jesus I thought I would pass out. I mean how did you notice him? You did right? That is why you were trying to get us out." Dean wiped his mouth.

"Yes and this is a great night. Things are happening. Things you worked hard for. So go out with your friends. And call on Monday." Dean looked at Callie who was smiling. "We are ok." Dean nodded his head.

"Right," he said finally standing.

...

Callie sat on her bed, she couldn't sleep, her adenine was still going. She couldn't get the man's face out of her mind. She almost surprised herself. She always thought she would freeze or not even notice. It had always been Dean who was so alter and knowing. He was claim, ever if on the inside he wasn't, it never showed.

Callie thought back to when their mother died. She hung on to the side of the bed her mother still laid in. She cried and pleaded with God. There had to be some way, her mother couldn't really be gone. Callie had understood she was sick but never really believed she would die. She remembered Dean kneeling down next to her put his arms on her shoulders. He seemed to ignore his father and Aunt. They only yelled for her to get up, the funeral home was here. "Brit," his voice was low and soft, "come on let them take her. It's over."

"I wanted one more day," she sobbed back, still holding get mother now cold hand.

"I know," he gently brought her to her feet. "Come on." He lead her out past their father who stood arms cross chewing his thumb, eyes glazed over, lip trembling. To lost in his own grief to be any help to his children.

That was the worst feeling she had ever lived through. The feeling of total loss. That no amount of hoping, wishing or prayers could undo it. If she didn't have her brother she is not sure what would have happened. He was her rock, her protector. He protected her in school, around town, even from their own father. It was a nice feeling to know for once she could return the favor.

...

Dean sat on the steps of his apartment, he had a slight buzz going. Everyone was buying drinking, giving high fives. Dean felt like he was watching a movie. Like there was a glass well in front of him. It was only a card, but everyone seemed so sure.

While everyone celebrated Dean couldn't help but feel he didn't deserve it. Because he wasn't sure if he could do it. Yes he could wrestle he wasn't the best but he loved it and it showed through. And he loved being on a mic. He knew that was his strong point. It had surprised him how easy it was. How he got so lost in the minutes he had. What person wouldn't want to call that their job?

And maybe he wouldn't worry so much if it was just him. He worried about Calllie. She was different he saw it. She as strong saw things different. But by entertaining even the idea of pursuing this all the way carried a burden. Dean wrestled with his thought, they came here for this. But what if this was their downfall? It was all too much to think of.

...

Dean's hand shook as he dialed the phone number. It was like his hands wouldn't do what is mind wanted. The phone rang three times. "Yeah," Dean jumped at the voice.

"My name is Dean, you where at a show."

"Try out are Tuesday, Orlando Forsyth Commerce Road. By there by 9 am."

"Oh, what do I need," Dean stumbled.

"Just you, your boots," with that the phone called ended. Dean looked at the phone. He thought there would be more. Like how they found him. What to except.

"I called," Dean said standing in Callie's doorway.

"Yeah," Callie smiled looking ip from the book she was reading. "What did they say?"

"Tuesday Forsyth Commerce Road 9 am," Dean shrugged.

"Guess you will have to take the bus," Callie said.

"I am nervous," Dean walked to get fed sitting down.

"Well yeah, it is the WWE," Callie laughed. "Hey,". She sat up smiling. "Let's cut your hair, new look."

"My hair," Dean had let it grow a little long he could get into a pony tail.

"Yeah," Callie looked him over. "There is a place by my work."

"Can't hurt right," Dean shrugged, "guess it is like a job interview."

"Don't be nervous, I think you got this." Callie hugged him.

...

Dean looked around the bus had been early, so he walked to the building. It was already hot. There were only a few cars in the parking lot. He walked to the door, he tried to open it. It was locked, he checked the time. He was early, he rechecked the address. The glass windows where tinted dark, so you couldn't see in. He could see himself in them. He was still getting use to his new hair cut. But Callie was right he needed it. He looked far better with shorter hair.

He noticed two people walking toward the door. A young big guy and what had to be his parents. Dean adjusted his bag. They walked up to the door hitting the buzzer Dean had not seen. Dean felt stupid and was sure he looked worse. "Hey," Dean looked up. "You here for try outs." Dean only shook his head. The guy waved for him to follow them. "Took me twice before I found that damn door bell." Dean gave a half smile. This guy was big. He had to have played football, he was dressed well. His long hair pulled back. Dean looked at the couple with him and his mouth almost fall open. Sika stood his hair almost the same as when he was one half of the wild Samoans. "I am Roman," Dean shook his hand trying to act cool.

"Dean," he managed to get out.

Once inside Dean almost stopped, this place was not only huge but the Disney World of wrestling training. There were three rings, all with coaches around them. Dean saw Willian Regal watching a group. Dean tried not to stare as he made his way to the locker room. He pasted the gym. He glanced over seeing Randy Ortin lifting weights. Dean was almost dizzy, it was like walking through a dream. The hallways were adored with pictures for past and present wrestlers.

The locker room was packed. Dean recognized a few guys few the indies. "Here," Roman said, Dean had almost forgot he had followed him. "We can share a locker." Dean put his bag down. Roman already had his shirt off. "Where you from?"

"Um Oh," Dean stopped himself, "Philly."

"Cool," Roman smiled, "I lived in Florida my whole family." Dean shyly started to change. There was every make and model of any guy in this room. Dean knew more than half were not going to make it.

...

They all were brought to a room. Each taking a seat around a long table. Everyone was handed paper work. "Start filling these out," a man in a suite announced. Everyone kept their head down working on the papers in front of him. It almost made Dean laugh. They looked like a scene from Man in Black. "Alright welcome to the WWE. Some this is the begging and for most this will be the end." He started gathering papers. He stood at the end of the table flipping through them. "Mark," he didn't look up when calling the name. A young blonde haired guy slowly raised his hand, "thanks for coming. You can grab your stuff."

"What," Mark looked around.

"You are done," the man held the paper up. "I said fill this out you didn't put the date on it." His voice raised, "you can't follow simple directions, this won't work. Thank you best of luck." Mark stood slowly. He made his way to the door, looking back hoping he would be called back.

Dean's heart was in his throat, and by the look on everyone's face, they felt the same. He had to stay focused. "Ok, here is a video," they all turned their head to the screen. After the WWE logo Triple H stood in a ring. He gave a speech of how they were choices, they had come this far. But where they ready to go all the way. Dean was hoping he made it to lunch.

...

Dean stood in a line, the middle of the floor. They had been told to change into wrestling gear. Willian Regal walked out, "this is where we see who has what it takes to train here." He walked through each line, he looked people up and down. "Ok," start with jumping jacks, my count." They all started.

After what seemed like an endless count of jumping jacks, high knees, burpees, push ups, and squats, the whistle blew. "Ok, go get some water, be back in 10 minutes!" Dean wiped his head and started off. The guy next to him took one step and fall. He noticed someone throwing up. Everyone was dipping in sweat. They were not even half way through the day.

Dean went to the locker room. Roman stood with a towel. "How you doing?"

"I am still here," Dean tried to smile.

"Hell with this," Dean and Roman turned there head. One guy was packing his bag. "Killing myself for a maybe." Dean grabbed his water.

"Don't shallow," Roman said. Dean gave him a look. "Just wet your mouth. To much cold water will cramp your stomach, you will end up throwing up."

"Thanks," Dean nodded.

...

Every part of Dean hurt, he wasn't sure how he was still standing. About 20 guys had already dropped out. They stood in a line again. "Today was day one," Regal said, "it won't get easier. If you absolutely don't want this, leave now." No one moved. He waited and watched. "Ok, 8 o clock tomorrow." Dean had made through day one.

"Hey," Roman called to him, "you live here or staying somewhere."

"I got to get the bus," Dean answered.

"I am staying at the Days Inn," Roman nodded.

"Have a good night."

"You want to go get a beer, or," Roman looked down. He almost seemed embarrassed. "Just my mom and dad came. I don't want to hang with them." Dean didn't answer. He seemed like a descent guy. For his size he seemed almost goofy. Like he hadn't been out much. He had been helpful and nice most of the guys has come across as cute throat. But that is because this was a competition. "Sorry," Roman waved his hand, "I probably sound like a creep."

"No," Dean stopped him, he felt bad. "A beer sounds good."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean almost laughed as Roman dived into a cheeseburger. "You sure you don't want anything," Roman asked, holding a hand up trying to keep the burger in his mouth.

"I am good," Dean nodded, money was tight. This beer was a luxury.

"I had to lose like 50 pounds," Roman wiped his hands.

"Why," Dean asked. Roman looked like someone chiseled him from stone.

"I played football," Roman answered.

"Oh," Dean took a drink, he figured that much. Roman looked like a football player.

"But I got sick, so I thought I would try wrestling," Roman shrugged, "my dad use to wrestle."

"I know your dad," Dean said, he didn't want to ask a thousand questions. He was sure he had heard them all.

"So have you been in it long," Roman asked almost nervous.

"A little more than a year," Dean answered. "I was in Philly before moving to Florida." Dean watched as Roman played with his fries. It was like he wanted to say something. Dean couldn't figure out what would make him so nervous. He came from a wrestling family. He had to be a shoe in. From what Dean had seen he was a machine, guys were dropping around him, and he hardly broke a sweat. Yet he seemed very unsure. "Were did you train? I mean beside your dad."

"I," Roman rubbed us hands together under the table, "I really didn't," he raised his eye brows. "I played football."

"You mean you never trained with your dad. Your cousins are the Uso's right?"

"Yeah their dad and I are first cousins."

"Your brother is Rosy," Dean was almost shocked.

"There is a huge age difference," Roman said.

"So you never had a match," Dean asked. Roman shook his head. "Why come here."

"Cause," Roman said wide eyed, "football is done with me. I don't want to be suck working for my brother in law. I can learn anything." Dean sat back, here he was ready to pass judgement on him. Just another jock who wasn't smart enough for anything else. Another kid living off their family name. But Roman didn't seem that way, he wanted a second chance. Dean understood that, more than anyone. Roman didn't want to be known for his family name, just like Dean hadn't. "Oh and The Rock is my cousin."

"Well," Dean took his beer, "it is in our blood, you made it past today."

"So did you," Roman jumped in.

"I don't know how," Dean shook his head.

"You want it," Roman said, "I would watch guys train. My dad use to say you could tell with in five minutes. I see it in you. You are focused, you want this." Dean played with his drink. He did, he really did. This could re write him. He wouldn't be some smuk from some no where town. Waiting for the day he could collect a retirement. This would be the end of Jonathan Good.

...

Dean was not sure how he managed to get himself dressed the next day. Every muscle in his body screamed at him. The day before the room had been full it was almost hard to find room to move around. Now there twenty guys left. William Regal walked out coffee in hand. "Good morning," he looked around. He smirked knowing much most of them hurt. "If your name is called take a step forward." Dean took a deep breathe and held it,"Mike," William read from a paper. "Nick, Dan," each man stepped forward. "Greg," Regal kept reading names till he was down to Dean, Roman and one other guy. "Ok," Willian clapped, here it comes Dean thought. Thanks for coming don't give up. "Thank you gentlemen," Dean looked up. "At this time you are not what we are looking for." Dean looked over at Roman, who glanced at him with the same shocked look.

Each man slowing started to realize what they were just told. Some shook hands, and wished everyone luck. Some had tears in their eyes and some just wondered to the door taking in one last look. "Alright you three," William wasted no time. "Gear up center ring ten minutes." Dean stated walking almost in a daze. He shook his head it was almost the same feeling he had when his father died. This was not happening.

Roman smiled at Dean as they tied their boots. "Told you," Roman smiled. Dean looked up watching the other guy who had not been sent home. Dean noticed he was trying not to look nervous. He started out before Roman and him. "You get his name," Roman asked.

"No," Dean asked. "He doesn't seem to friendly."

All three stood outside the ring. Regal came up. "Ok,Roman you are working with Dave." Roman walked over to another ring meeting Dave. "You two in the ring, ran ropes," both jumped in doing as told. They ran back and forth, Dean kept forcing on the rope. His legs already burned and they were only twenty minutes into the day. "Ok," Regal yelled. "Lock up," Dean looked at the guy, he gave a nod. They locked up, "hip toss," Regal yelled again. Dean loosen up letting himself go with the with the move. He had to admit the few minutes they had been in the ring, Dean felt comfortable.

The day seemed endless. Drill after drill. Maybe it felt worse because the focus was only on the three of them. "Lunch," Dean wasn't ever sure who said it, and he didn't care. If he could he would just lay in the ring. "Here," they were each handed a lunch voucher. Dean made his way back to the locker room. "There a cafe next floor up."

"How long do you think they will keep this up," Roman asked.

"Till we break," Dean said, he was sure that was part of it. "You catching on?"

"I think," Roman shrugged.

"Guy I am working with is good." Dean glanced over noticing he was already gone.

"We better go eat," Roman said.

"Can you carry me," Dean joked.

"Only if you carry me back." Roman laughed.

Dean sat stretching out. The guy he had been working came back jumped on the ring. "Ok," another trainer walked up. "We are working on taking falls," he announced. Dean pulled himself up. He claimed in the ring.

"I know how to fall," the guy said.

"Than show me," the trainer said. Dean watched as he hit the mat. "Again," the trainer yelled. And again he hit the mat, "again!" It went on for ten minutes.

"Ok," the guy said out if breathe, "you see I can do it."

"How long have you been wrestling," the trainer asked.

"Five years," the guy answered.

"Listen I know you think you know how to wrestle. But you haven't wrestled on live T.V. or in front of ninety thousand people! Cause that is what we do here! And we teach you how to wrestle our way. Now if that is an issue I am sure one of the seventeen guys that got sent home this morning, would have no problem taking your place." He stood speechless. "Now together falls." Dean fall in. He kind of felt bad. It wasn't fun getting reprimanded in front of people. But it also made him realize where he was. This wasn't a gym or some back woods wrestle organization. This was the holy land of wrestling. And you better learn and play by their rules.

...

Dean dried off from a shower. Roman came out, "did you get this about the apartments they want us in?"

"Yeah," Dean raised his eye brow. They had been given paper work about apartments building they gave. It made sense you were close. It just didn't know how to tell Callie. He wouldn't be far. And she was ok when he wanted to go to Puerto Rico. Which now seemed like a life time ago. It just seemed weird with out her.

"I guess we move in next week," Roman said.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"You can rent your own place," Roman and Dean turned their head. "They give a list on the back. Their are just closer and cheaper."

"Right," Roman stood, "we didn't get introduced, I am Roman," they shook hands. Dean stood.

"I am Dean," they shook hands, "sorry wasn't time to even say hi this morning."

"I'm Seth." He smiled.

"Well, guess it is the three of us," Roman looked around.

"I was going to go look at the apartments," Seth said shyly, "if you want to go?"

"Yeah," Roman looked toward Dean

"Sure, you got a car," Dean asked.

"Yeah," Seth light up.

"Ok," Dean nodded, "let me finish getting dressed."

...

Callie looked through the mail. She checked the phone, she hadn't hear from Dean all day. She hoped no new was good news. She thought about calling but didn't want to brother him. She wondered what it would be like if Dean did make it in the WWE. The thought made her smile, she couldn't help think of their mother. She knew she would be happy for him. Their mother would not have been able to hold off calling. Callie knew she would are been walking the floors phone in hand. Their father telling her to sit he would call when he could.

The phone finally rang. " Hello," Callie hadn't even realized the memory of their parent had made her cry.

"Hey," Dean sounded happy, "sorry I couldn't call earlier. I got it!"

"You did," Callie yelled, "congratulations!"

"Yeah me and two other guys," she could hear his smile. "There is a ton to tell you. I am staying with Roman. He is one of the other guys tonight. We have to be back early in the morning."

"I understand," Callie said. "When you get a second call."

"I will, tomorrow," Dean answered, "thank you. Thank you for making me do this."

"I knew you could. Go get some rest," Callie smiled. They said their good byes. Callie giggled and jumped up and down. Her phone rang again, "oh, Jason," Callie declined the call. " Take a hint."


	12. Chapter 12

Callie kept her eyes down typing as fast as her computer would let her. She grabbed her cash box locked her draws. She hoped to be out before Jason was done. She made her way to the back grabbing her report off the printer on the way.

"Where you going in such a hurry," Mia laughed.

"Jason," Callie whispered.

"Oh," Mia shook her head, "you should say something to the manager."

"I keep hoping if I just avoid him enough," Callie placed her cash box in the safe.

Jason was a bank rep, from Callie's first day he has tried to take her out. Callie had tried to be friendly. She thought she had made it clear she was not looking for anything more than a friend. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be his friend.

Callie was shocked when she started getting calls and text messages from him. He had gone into her employee records and found her phone numbers. She should have said something but she needed this job. It paid well, and with Dean training he couldn't work as much. She never wanted him to feel that pressure. And she didn't want to cause a screen at work. Clearly Jason was a snoop on top of being creepy. What if he really started looking? She hoped that Jason would just take a hint.

But he hadn't he would send her notes at work. Callie would simply smile at him. But now she just tossed them not reading them. So now he was approaching her when ever he could. She hated guys like this and felt she had dealt with nothing but them. She didn't flirt or dress in any but professional at work. Which was not easy on her budget.

"Well I would say something," Mia said.

"I might have to," Callie looked to see where he was.

"Go," Mia said, "worse case I will hold him off." Callie thanked her sneaking out the back door.

...

Seth, Roman and Dean sat in the office. "You guys sure," Seth asked. They had, their first week if training. It had become clear that taking advantage of the apartments offered made sense. Being late could get you kicked out. And Dean couldn't bus back and forth every day. He was a hour and half away from here.

"Yeah," Roman shook his head. They had decided to go in on a place together. They only had two bedrooms. So they agree Dean and Roman would take the bigger one and Seth could have the smaller one.

Dean really liked Roman they seemed to click. It wasn't he didn't like Seth, he just felt more comfortable with Roman. He didn't always feel that with Seth. Seth was definitely a win it win guy. His way was the right way. He was the smart guy in the room, if you didn't believe him he would tell you. It was made clear that would jot go far here. Whatever you thought you knew they would retrain you, into what they wanted.

"You guys ready," a lady stepped out of her office. The three stood walking in. "Smart idea to share a place," she said taking her seat. "So here is the lease," she handed each one a copy. "Look it over and sign." Each flipped. "You can stay till your training is done." She looked at them. "If at any point you are released, or break any of the lease." They all nodded signing. "Biggest thing is don't have, friends, girlfriend moving in. We need a list and formed filled out for any guest. There is a hotel close by, if family comes to visit." They all handed back the packages of paper work. "You pay rent in the office." She stood walking to a box, "alright there you are," she handed each one a key, "looks like number 315."

...

Dean tossed his bag, the apartments where furnished, they each had a bed and dresser. There was a closet that Dean was sure he would never use. "My folks are bringing the rest of my stuff," Roman sat in the bed.

"I don't have much more," Dean said.

"I kinda feel bad," Roman looked toward the door. "Seth is so far from home, and he is alone."

"We are right here," Dean shrugged.

"So is it just and your sister," Roman asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "you have a pretty good size family," he turned it back to him.

"Yeah, two sisters my brother and tons of cousins." Dean knew he was making small talk getting to know him. He had to act normal.

"Nice to have a lot of family," Dean smiled.

"Is your sister coming to visit?"

"Yeah at some point," Dean nodded. "When are your folks bringing your stuff?"

"This weekend," Roman half groaned, "I am the youngest my mother truly believes I am still sixteen." They both laughed. "So do your parents live back in Philly?"

"No," Dean looked down, "they were killed in a car accident, few years back."

"Oh god, man I am sorry," Roman apologized

"You didn't know," Dean let out a deep breathe. Roman was the first person to ask about his parents. It stuck Dean that in Philly even at the gym or wrestling he never stopped and talked. He had build such a wall keeping people out. He kept his head down didn't really talk to anyone. At the gym he worked with guys but never got to know with. Roman was the first he lived with he wasn't related to. "But it nice your family is close."

"Yeah just my mom didn't want me doing this. My dad was all for it. I guess I feel a lot of pressure." Roman knew what people thought. He was part of a wrestling family. He had the body the looks. He wouldn't even have to work at it.

But Roman did have to work at it. The ring wasn't the hardest. It was getting people to understand he didn't come from the womb wrestling. He had to be shown things. He might caught on quick but he felt people most assumed he already knew.

And it was more than learning moves and holds. At some point he would be accepted to talk. He hated it. It was hard to come across as natural. He wasn't as quick on a mic as most guys. And it wasn't easy making friends. Most guys gave him a look. Yes it was a competition but it hurt to be looked at as the one to take out.

But that is why Roman liked Dean. None of it seemed to brother him. Yes he was here in hopes to make it. But he never give off the vibe he was better than. Roman had watched him in the ring. He might not be the most talent as far as technical ability. But he had something that made you want to watch him. And you wanted him to win. That held more weight than any ability to flip off a rope or do a prefect arm lock. That what made people watch, pulled you in. Someone who could tell a story, make you believe blur reality for fantasy. There was something in Dean. Roman wasn't sure what but it was there. A mystery like there had to be more to his story.

...

Dean looked out his window, "hello," Dean smiled at the sound of his sister voice.

"Hey there."

"How are things going? All settled in," Callie asked.

"Yeah yeah, me and Roman are sharing a room," Dean answered. He could hear something in her voice. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine," Callie lied. Worked had become miserable. Jason spent his time standing in front of her at work than at his desk. It seemed to brother no one but her. Mia had even told her to just go on a date with him, what was one night? But Callie knew that would lead to more problems. She was sure most looked at her to stop this. If she didn't want his attention just tell him. Clearly she was getting something out of this.

She needed to find another job. But couldn't just leave this one. Dean promised to help out when he could. She just had to handle things on her own. Dean was under enough pressure. Callie had pushed and wanted him to try making a go of wrestle. It wouldn't be fair now to take that back.

"So how is it so far," Callie put the focus back on him.

"Good, it is hard. But I like it. We have to learn promo and character development."

"Wow," Callie laughed, "the university of WWE."

"Yeah," Dean had never thought of it that way, "maybe soon you could come visit. Meet Seth and Roman, see the place."

"I would like that," Callie bit her lip trying not to cry. She missed her brother. She wouldn't tell him but she missed him a lot more than she had thought. But he had to do this. "Well," Callie cleared her throat, "I need to get to bed. Call me tomorrow if you can and we will work on me coming to visit."

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Nite talk to you soon."

Dean walked the small hall that lead into the living room. Roman and Seth sat watching T.V. "Hey Seth," Dean stood his hand on the back of his neck. Seth turned looking at him. "I have a favor, I really don't want to ask this. And I get it if you say no." Seth sat waiting. "Would you give me a ride?"

"Sure," Seth answered with a laugh. He was sure it was something much bigger. "Where you need to go?"

"Home," Dean answered.

"You are going home," Roman jumped up.

"No, not for good," Dean stopped him. "It is my sister."

"She sick," Roman asked clearly still worked up.

"No," Dean pulled his eyebrows together. "Something wrong, I don't know what but something is going on. She won't tell me cause I am here."

"Well," Seth wasn't sure what he wanted to ask. It seemed crazy to run home that happened to be over an hour away on a feeling.

"I can drive," Roman turned to Seth. He seemed ready to go head first into whatever. Leaving Seth to look like a jerk if he said no.

"No," Seth rubbed his head, "we have to be back for tomorrow. Seems you want to leave now."

"We will," Dean spoke up. "I can get you gas money. Thank you."

"You cool if I come," Roman asked.

"Yeah," Dean coasted a look toward Seth.

"Sure," Seth nodded, "well better go pee and we can head out."


	13. Chapter 13

Dean's knee bounced as they drove. He was glad Roman came along. He was a bit surprised Seth agreed with hardly any questions. "You don't think she got in trouble with drugs," Seth asked.

"No," Dean answered without hesitation. Dean with out a doubt knew Callie wouldn't get into drugs. She never even had a drink. "I just know something is up."

Everyone was quite as they drove. They were still were getting to know each other. Seth normally didn't do thing like this. And not for someone he hardly knew. But he could tell one way or another Dean was going. And how would he look saying no? He kinda envied Dean and a Roman. They were confident with out having to say it out loud. They both seemed so grounded. There was a leveled headedness to both of them, which is probably why they hit it off so well. Seth felt a little bit like an outsider. Like they didn't have to take this as serious as he did. He knew Roman would go all the way. And what Dean might leak for ring skills he made up in his character and mic skills. Seth knew he could wrestle but so could a lot of guys. He was physically fit but everyone else was too. He just doubted himself sometimes. But he wouldn't tell anyone. So he just put his head down and worked harder.

"It is this building," Dean pointed. They pulled in to a parking space. They all got out, "should we go with him," Seth asked.

"I guess," Roman answered, Dean had already started for the door.

Dean knocked he hadn't called and didn't want to scare Callie. She came to the door.

"Dean," her voice was full of shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I," he turned seeing Seth and Roman standing there. "This is Seth and Roman," both came forward.

"Hi," Callie waved. "You drive here to introduce me to your roommates?"

"No," Dean hesitated.

"We are going to go eat," Roman got the idea Dean wanted to talk to his sister alone. "Be back in an hour."

"Thanks," Dean nodded. Callie gave a wave as the two walked away.

...

Seth and Roman sat inside a Burger King. "They look alike," Seth finally said.

"Yeah like a pretty version of Dean," Roman laughed.

"You think she is pretty?"

"From what I could tell," Roman shrugged. "You have a girlfriend right?"

"Yeah," Seth raised his eyebrows, "if this works out she might move down, I don't know. What about you."

"No," Roman shook his head, "she wasn't staying for this. After football we broke up."

"Why did you leave football," Seth asked.

"I got sick," Roman answered, "just didn't work out."

"Well you seem to have caught on to this."

"Yeah, but I can't even imagine doing promos. And it us just is just such a huge part of it." Seth could see it truely did worry him. Football hadn't required talking or showing any emotion. You could even hide behind a helmet. Wrestling was out there it was story telling people wanted to hear you. People needed to see emotions.

"You are the Rocks cousin," Seth joked, he wished he hadn't said that. Everyone knew it, and everyone assumed Roman would be the same.

"Well kinda but not really, it some weird blood brother thing," Roman leaned back in his chair. He loved his family, but there were days he wished his last name was different.

"Well you could practice with me," Seth looked down as his hands well he talked. He had a hard time making friends. Most people thought he was too much. He hoped it was different here. He was with people who wanted to wrestle to, who had worked hard, give up anything. But he still felt like an outsider.

"Yeah," Roman smiled. He realized he hadn't given Seth much of a chance. He had seen him in the gym. He had talent lots of it in every way. But he gives off the worst vibe. As if they should all be happy he was there. Roman was sure he would make a great heel, if he made it. There was almost something about him you just didn't like. Maybe it was because he was so good and knew it. "We should go back."

"Yeah," Seth stood, "you think it is weird? I mean Dean with his sister."

"No," Roman shook his head, "I think they are close, he said they really only have each other."

...

Seth slowed down before he reached Callie apartment. There were cop cars and Dean standing against a car. Callie was there clearly upset. "Oh shit," Seth put the car on park.

"What happened," Roman asked trying to figure out the sense in front of him. They walked up, a police officer stopped them. "He is our roommate," Roman said. The police officer looked back and got a nod. "Dude," Roman reached Dean who was clearly angry. "What happened!"

"Him," Dean pointed to a cop car. In the back was a man. He was in hand cuffs, and looked roughed up.

"Who is that," Seth asked.

"Some asshole who can't take no for an answer," Dean rolled his neck. "I knew something was wrong."

"But why are the cops here," Seth looked around.

"He works with Callie," Dean started, "we are sitting here talking he is calling texting. She keeps blowing him off. She blocked him he starts from another number. So I finally take the phone try to tell him to leave her alone, she isn't interested. He tells me I am liar. And he is going to beat my ass." Dean stopped shaking his head. "So I am like you try. Next thing I know this piece of shit is at the door. Trying to kick it in."

"Wow," Roman said, "you guys ok?"

"Callie is upset," Dean looked over toward her. She was still talking to the police. "Some neighbors called the cops."

"So are you in trouble," Seth asked.

"No," Dean shook his head. "They just want statements." They all noticed an officer walking toward them.

"Ok," he clapped his hands together. "He is going to be booked. He will probably make bail."

"So he will be out tonight," Dean voice was full of anger.

"Yes, your sister needs to go down and file an no contact," the officer continued. "There may be a date set you would have to testify."

"And if we don't," Dean asked. The last thing either one wanted was to be involved in any court care.

"They drop the charges," the officer shrugged.

"K," Dean shook his head. "My sister done?"

"Yeah," the officer answered.

"Look I have to talk to her," Dean turned to Seth and Roman. "Sorry I didn't know this would all happen."

"Sure, sure," Roman waved him off. He watched Dean walk over to his sister. She was crying and he could see her shaking from where he stood. "We shouldn't leave her here."

"What," Seth said.

"You heard the cop this guy will be out. He tried to kick in the door over a phone call."

"So what Dean stays the night," Seth asked.

"No," Roman turned to him, "I think she should come back with us. Just for a few days."

"With us," Seth almost yelled. "You know what they said. We can't have people stay."

"We will let them know," Roman stopped him. "Dude would you want your sister staying alone, knowing he is getting out." They looked at the cop car. Jason was still red faced with anger.

"Dean could stay," Seth suggested.

" We have to be back by seven, and what if he comes back?"

"How about a hotel," Seth offered, he didn't want to be the jerk or the goody two shoes. But they were told the rules. Roman's face was some where between shock and how could you. Seth looked toward Dean and Callie. She did look scared, and he knew Dean would worry, any one would. "Just for a few days."

"Of course," Roman finally smiled.

"How long has this guy been pulling this crap," Dean didn't want to sound mad. He knew why Callie didn't tell him. She knew he would come running or not left at all.

"I thought," Callie's voice still shook. "I am sorry, I really didn't think he would do this. I will be ok. You have to go back."

"I am worried," Dean looked around, "you said he found your phone number and address."

"All through work," Callie knew what Dean was thinking. "I am not on the Internet. He just looked up work records."

"But he is pissed now. He will be out by late tonight. And you still work together." Dean noticed Roman and Seth walking up.

"Hey," Roman gave Callie a smile. "Sorry we had to meet like this. Seth and I talked and we think," Roman looked at Seth who forced a smile. "Why don't you come back with us for a few days, let this blow over."

"I couldn't," Callie started, "it is very nice of you."

"You should," Seth spoke up. "He is pretty mad, I know Dean would feel better." Roman gave him a huge smile. He knew Seth wasn't in favor of it. But he also knew Dean would go nuts with worry.

"How about a few days," Dean said.

"But you are all busy and work," Callie stopped herself before crying again. Dean hugged her almost wanting to cry himself.

"Go get a bag," Dean pulled away from her. She nodded walking back in the apartment. "Thank you," Dean said wide eyed realizing his voice cracked.

"It's the right thing," Roman patted him on the back. In the short time they were together Dean knew Roman and Seth would be true friends. Part of him wanted to tell them don't brother you have no idea where we come from. But at this moment it was nice to have a friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Callie walked between Dean and Roman. It was late and the apartment complex was quite, only a few lights could be seem through windows. Callie notice the rock and water fall formation in front of the building. She looked down at the court yard full of flower and neatly trimmed bushes. It looked like a high end hotel. Neither her or Dean had ever lives in something so nice.

Seth opened the door hitting light switches as he went. "I am really tried," he said.

"Thank you," Callie spoke up. She could tell he was not keen on her being there. She was relieved he did agree. The thought of staying there alone was too much. She hadn't been that scared since they left home. She just never dreamed that Jason would do that. He was so angry. He didn't even look like himself. She had played things over in her head on the ride. What did this mean for work? Or where she lived? The cops seemed more bothered than anything. But she was told there would be a court date. Her head spun with all the details. But again she had just left. She hadn't even called work yet.

Seth waved and went to his room. "I am going to get a quick shower," Roman said. Callie watched as he walked away.

"Your friends seem nice," Callie kept her voice quite.

"Yeah," Dean looked behind him. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to call work," Callie said, "than I guess." Her voice trailed off.

"Callie, you really think you can go back to work," Dean sat down on the couch. He felt bad Callie worked hard at that job. This wasn't fair, but he knew it was unlikely she could just go home. Just when things seemed to be working out. It was another reminder another pull back to the reality of what they were. What they fought to keep hidden.

"I feel like all I do is mess things up," Callie turned away from Dean hoping he wouldn't see her tears. This all felt unreal, like she had woken up from a dream. Things were good. Callie wondered if this was just life. But they had so much to loss.

"Look," Dean rubbed his head. "Try and sleep, call your work. We will figure it out tomorrow."

"You ever get tied of figuring it out," Callie voice was just above a whisper. Dean wondered if she even realized she said it out loud.

...

Callie woke to an empty apartment. She spent the night on the coach. After wiping the sleep from her eyes and finding her brothers note, telling her they would be back this afternoon, she sat down with her phone.

It rang twice, "thanks for calling first national, Mia speaking how can I help you?"

"Mia it is Callie."

"Oh my god," Mia's voice raised, "where are you?"

"At my brothers," Callie answered. "I guess I need to speak to a manager."

"Yeah, you are a no show no call," Mia almost laughed. Callie held her tongue, she had thought of Mia as a friend. No they didn't hang out, outside of work but Callie thought Mia was at least someone to talk to.

"Well better put me through than," Callie was glad Mia couldn't see her eyes rolling.

After a short pause, Callie heard her boss answer. She had really only talked with him when she was hired. He was always in his office door closed. "Jerry King."

"Mr. King it is Callie."

"Oh," she could hear him clearing his throat.

"I am sorry I didn't call earlier, I had an issue," Callie felt nervous and her mouth went dry.

"Callie we have a policy here, that was explained to you," he paused, "Jason called last night." Callie closed her eyes. "Look we take work conflicks serious."

"It happened at my home," Callie spoke up. "He came to my house uninivied. He found my address by looking at my work file. After he had been harassing me."

"Callie you never came to me or anyobe here," Mr. King tone was condescending.

"I get where this is going," Callie didn't want to go round and round.

"If there was an issue I wish you would have came to me."

"Yeah well don't worry I wont sue or make a report," Callie hoped her voice wasnt shaking as bad as the rest of her. She just hung up, she let out a long shakey breathe.

She sat in the living room in quite. Most would have fought, but Callie didn't want that. She didn't want a court case. She couldn't have people looking into her past. Something else burned in her, again a man had decieded the path of her life. Her father had done it for years, than Steven, now Jason. She had even let Dean. She did it with out thinking.

"Oh," Callie looked up seeing Seth standing there. She wondered how long he had been there. "I got done early."

"It is your place," Callie smiled, he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"So you ok," he knew the answer. She nodded. "Had to be sceary."

"I was thankful Dean was there," she stood sure he wanted his living room to himself. "Thank you for letting me stay." Seth gave a smile. Roman was right she did look like Dean, and she was pretty.

"Know when they will be home," Callie asked.

"About another hour," Seth answered, "you don't have to leave I am going to shower."

"Oh, thanks," Callie smiled.

...

After hello and how was your day, Dean and Callie went to his room. "I got fired, or quite. i think he will say fired." Dean let out a long breath.

"I was afraid," Dean felt bad and guilty. Callie was proud if that job and he knew it afforded him to be able to wrestle. " You will find something."

"Yeah," Callie wiped her eyes. " I can wait tables. There is a nice restaurant by the apartments." The very thought made her want to cry.

"Hey," Dean grabbed her hugging her," I swear one day you won't have to worry about money or some crappy job." Callie just cried. She felt cursed or maybe it was karma. Seemed no matter where she lived or what name she lived under. People saw her a certain way.

...

Dean and Callie sat at the small table in the kitchen. Roman came out of the room. "Did you guys eat," he asked.

"No," Dean answered.

"You get to talk to your work," Roman asked.

"Yeah," Callie shook her head, " we agreed I am not working there any more."

"Sorry," Roman frowned. "Well good you can visit longer."

"I need to go back," Callie smiled.

"To what," Dean asked.

"My apartment," Callie answered.

"Move here," Dean said. Callie looked between the two of them. "Well not here but there places close by. You can find a job here."

Callie didn't say anything. There was nothing back there. No job no friends. "I need my clothes."

"My brother is coming to visit this weekend. He has a truck he could help out." Roman spoke up.

"Your brother doesn't want to spend this weekend helping me."

"Really no big deal," Roman said.

"I can't just move into a place, I bearly have rent money." Callie looked down.

"Hide out here," they all looked up seeing Seth, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"But you can't have anyone living here," Callie was shocked Seth was suggesting it.

"Just lay low," Seth shrugged. "They say anything, say you stopped by."

"You don't have to do this," Callie tried to blink away tears. Even when people where nice it reminded her how hopeless she was.

"Just till you get settled," Roman smiled.

...

"You shocked me Rollins," Roman said.

"She needs help," Seth shrugged. "I know you two are close. You know Dean wants her here. He won't stay and his head won't be in it, if he worries about her." Roman gave a nod. "Lets be real," Seth turned to Roman. "It is clear they had a rough start in life. They only have each other. It is pretty clear too Dean was made for wrestling. And if this works for him, it changes his life. No money doesn't buy a lot, but it gives them Stability and security. Something they haven't had." A smile grew on Roman's.

"You are alright, " Roman patted him on the back.


	15. Chapter 15

At first Callie tip toed around. The last thing she wanted was to be on the way. She would cook and clean. Till finally Roman told her she wasn't the hired help. She found a job waiting tables at nite. It was close to where they lived. Many nights Seth, Roman, and Dean would come in. Callie knew Dean would be on edge. What happened with Jason could have lead to much more than just a job loss. Roman seemed to feel it was normal a big brother watching over his little sister. Callie never knew what to think of Seth. It seemed he just didn't want to get caught. But he also made her feel less than. Like how did she get herself in this mess.

Callie sat in the living room watching T.V. Roman and Dean had gone out and Seth was still at the gym. Every now and than Callie would hear people out side. Seth's room had a balcony, on days like today when it was just her home, she would sneak into his room, and stand there. She watched people come and go, every one seemed so happy. And they seemed so perfect. And they should be they were living their dream.

Callie heard a yell than laughing. She went to Seth's room looking out. Below was a pool. There was a group swimming and playing around. Callie made sure no one saw her. But before she could move one of the girls looked up and they locked eyes. Than held her hand to her eyes to block the sun. Callie jumped back, she was stopped. She turned to almost slamming into Seth's chest. "Oh," Callie choked out. Seth held her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. "I," Callie looked up at him. "I heard," she managed to point behind her. "I didn't touch anything."

Seth stood quite, he had a tank top and shorts, still wet from his workout. "I am sorry." Callie wanted to cry. Seth let her go.

"It's ok," he said. "Sorry if I scared you." Callie stood surprised, she was sure he would be angry. "They are new." A puzzled look came over Callie's face. "The group in the pool, they are new."

"Oh," Callie answered realizing what he was saying. Callie moved past him. "Sorry."

"Stay away from the one they call Enzo," Seth said as she walked by him.

"I don't really talk to anyone." Callie realized how dry her mouth was.

"He will try and talk to you, just watch him." Callie gave a nod.

"I was going to cook some pasta," Callie looked down while she talked. "I don't know if you can eat that," she noticed how disciplined Seth was with his food.

"Ok," a smile came to Seth's face, "I am going to take a quick shower."

Callie sat two plates and placed the bowl of pasta on the table. She made a salad, and placed two glasses out. Seth walked out smiling at the table. "Looks good," Seth sat down.

"How many are in the new group," Callie took some pasta handing Seth the bowl.

"Not sure," Seth shrugged as he took the bowl, "means some of us are moving up."

"Moving up," Callie asked.

"Yeah," Seth shook his head, "main roster. You get moved up to live T.V." Callie gave a weak smile.

"Think you will go next," Callie asked.

"I mean," Seth couldn't help but smile. "I am ready."

"So do they ever fire people?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess," Seth answered. That thought never crossed Seth's mind. He was sure he would go all the way with this. "How is your job going?"

"No where," Callie laughed, "I wait table at an all night dinner."

"Ok," Seth sat tall, "what do you want to be when you grown up?" Callie didn't answer right away. She never thought of it. She never really thought of a future. Life just seemed to happen, she went with it. The question made her sad.

"I don't know," she finally answered.

"Well, when you were a kid, like what did you want to be," Seth laughed.

"Happy," Callie could see Seth didn't understand.

"You can be happy at anything," Seth said.

"Well," Callie wanted to lighten the mood, "I will have to work on it."

...

Dean opened the door and saw Seth and Callie sitting on the couch watching T.V. "We are home," he announced.

Callie turned smiling at him. Dean gave Seth a look. "You are late, you missed dinner."

"Yeah," Dean smiled still watching Seth. "Aren't you working tonight?"

"No," Callie made a face. Dean knew she wasn't working.

"I am going to shower," Dean walked to his room.

"Hey," Callie called after him following him.

Seth turned back to the T.V. "Dude don't," Roman said.

"Don't what," Seth asked.

"She is his sister," Roman raised his eyebrow.

"We were watching T.V." Roman shook his head. It was no secret Seth liked ladies attention. It seemed at times he almost needed it. He didn't hide the fact that he talked to and saw other girls, while he had a girlfriend back home.

"She is a nice girl," Roman walked back to the living room.

"Ok," Seth said wide eyed, "I guess my plans to ruin her have been found out."

"I am just saying," Roman said.

"Heard you the first three times," Seth got up storming to his room.

...

Callie laid looking up at the ceiling. Everyone was in bed, she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was from working nights, but she couldn't turn her mind off. She sat up hearing a door open. "Seth," she called.

"Sorry thought you were sleeping."

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk," Seth answered.

"Can't sleep," Callie set up. Seth just shook his head. "Mind if I come?"

"No," Seth answered. "Will, Dean be ok with it?"

"Dean will be fine," Callie laughed, "give me fives minutes."

They walked around the grounds of apartments. "I should only have to stay here for another month." Callie couldn't stand how quite it was.

"I don't mind you there," Seth answered while keeping his head down. "Kinda cool having a secret." They both chuckled.

"I really appreciate this."

"Hey," Seth stopped turned toward her, "it was the right thing to do. Your brother is a good guy. Hell, better wrestler. Sometimes we all need a hand." Callie smiled.

"Not use to people being nice, just to be nice."

"Well," Seth took her hand, "get use to it."

...

Dean rolled over facing Roman's bed. "You awake," Dean called. Roman rolled over eyes still closed. He let out a groan letting Dean know he was some what awake. "You don't think that." Dean stopped.

"Seth wouldn't," Roman answered reading his mind. He saw the look in Dean's face when he saw Callie and Seth watching T.V.

"It is not my bushiness, it is just," Dean stopped. He wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't jealously it was a fear. That underline fear that there would be a slip up, it a hint. Something to give away that something wasn't right.

"Dude I wouldn't want him messing with my sister," Roman stretched out.

"Callie never had great taste in man," Dean intently regarded saying that. It was somethings his father or Aunt would say. He blew her off when she came on the room after him. She knew he wasn't happy she was spending time alone with Seth. At times his heart hurt for her. She was always trying to make everyone happy. It killed her if someone was upset with her.

"Seth not the worst, he is just," Roman wiped his face, "kinda full of himself. Self centered, I guess."

"Yeah," Dean shrugged, "he is determined and I don't see much getting in his way."

"No," Roman agreed, "but he has to dial it back. None of us are a sure thing ever. Hell, if we make it to Raw or Smackdown who knows how long that can least."

"Makes a nine to five sound better," Dean laughed.

"Come on you know that no one here is made for that."

"True," Dean laughed. He listened as Roman fall back to sleep. Charlie and Lee Ann came to mind. He wondered how they where had they met any other lost souls? And what would they think of him now?


	16. Chapter 16

Seth added another weight. Roman made sure they were secure. "You sure you can hit this," Roman smiled. "I wouldn't want to have to save you."

"I got two fifty," Seth laid down on the bench. He placed his hands lifting up. Roman watched. Seth repeated three times.

"Come on," Roman coached, "you got two more." Seth pushed, he took a deep breathe struggled through two more. He moved back sitting up. "We have a meeting with Paul the end of the week."

"Yeah," Seth rubbed his hands.

"What do you think."

"I hope we are out of here," Seth stood. Seth was starting to go stir crazy. He wanted to move on. He felt like life was on hold. But, he couldn't say too much. He had been told more than once who was in charge. So he waited, hoping this would be his last week.

...

Roman and Dean stood waiting for the bus to take them back. "I swear, I saw her." Roman and Dean gave each other a glance.

"Well why would that place be haunted?" A group of girl that had just started stood in what seemed like a deep conversation.

"Well I have seen her. If you look up from the pool." Roman and Dean lifted their head. They knew Seth's room was above the pool. "She was there and than gone."

"There a girl in that room?"

"No, Becky."

"Well, Sasha that would make sense."

"If there was we would have met her," Sasha said. "Plus, Seth said that is his room. And he had seen her." Roman couldn't hide his smile. Clearly they had seen Callie. Seth must have had to think fast.

"Don't you room with him," Becky turned to Dean and Roman.

"Yeah," Roman nodded.

"Well do you ever see a girl?"

"No," Dean shook his head. "But I am sure not even the dead can resist Seth."

"Yeah, but," Roman cleated his throat. "There have been people who saw her." Dean gave him a look. "They think she was killed on the highway," Roman cleared his throat. "She wonders must have known that place before."

"Seth said he heard she jumped," Becky pulled her head back.

"Who knows," Dean spoke up, "I mean ghost don't talk. If there is a ghost. Could have been a shadow." Dean looked at Roman. They fought the urge to laugh out loud. He was never more grateful for friends. It was a crazy story but Seth tried. He kept their secret.

...

Dean found Callie sitting on his bed. "You ok," Dean asked. Callie had a look on her face. She looked toward the door.

"Today is, would," she stopped looking down frowning, "dad's birthday." Dean stopped, he hadn't even remember or thought about it. In this moment his realized he hadn't thought about his parents in a long time.

"Yeah," Dean cleared his throat, he could see it bothered her. The fact he hadn't even thought of it hit him. He wondered if Callie could tell.

"Remember mom would make our favorite dinner and bake a cake." Dean smiled, he did remember, but that was a long time ago. He also remembered the birthdays after their mom died. Their father would forget or be gone. One year Callie found enough money to buy a muffin for him. Another year Dean managed to get a pizza her birthday.

"Hey," Dean set next to her. "So it seems you are the talk of the newbies."

"What," Callie asked.

"Yeah, I guess they saw you in the window. So Seth came up with a story, that you were a ghost." Callie gave a small laugh. In some ways it seemed fitting. Here she wasn't real, she slipped in and out. No one knew her.

"I think I really need to find a place," Callie stood. "It is a matter of time before someone does see me." Dean sat quite, he knew that. And he knew this was no life. "There are some studio apartments not far. I can still get to work, I won't be far."

"Yeah," Dean shook his head, "you are right." Callie was shocked he didn't push back.

"I am sure staying here wasn't easy," Dean leaned back on his bed. Living with three guys couldn't be fun. Another thought crept into Deans mind, she wouldn't be so close to Seth. Dean could see Callie was interested, he just couldn't shake the feeling that relationship would end bad.

...

Callie stood at the counter, the dinner rush was over. It would be teens and coffee till her shift ended. Hearing the bell to the door ring, everyone turned to the door. Callie smiled seeing Seth walk in. He smiled at Callie giving a small wave. She walked over, "so did big brother send you to stand guard?"

"No," Seth laughed, "they are past out. I thought maybe you could use some company if it is ok."

"Yeah," Callie nodded, "you ok with sitting at the counter?"

"Fine by me," Seth followed her to the counter, taking a seat.

"So I hear you are quite the story teller," Callie raised her eye brows. "That whole poor girl who killed herself and her soul is trapped is so nineteen eighties." They both laughed.

"I freaked," Seth shrugged.

"I know it could mean you all get kicked out," Callie said. "I am looking for a place. It will be close by."

"I understand," Seth gave a shrug, "I guess I just got use to you being there." Callie bit her lip trying not to smile.

"So what can I get you?"

"Coffee to start," Seth smiled. Callie walked away glad Seth couldn't see her smile. Part of her wanted to think he was flirting, the other told her he was only being nice. She knew Dean wouldn't be happy if there ever was anything between them. She looked back, Seth sat looking over the menu. He grabbed his phone, reading something than typing back.

"You need cream," Callie asked placing the coffee in front of him. Seth quickly put his phone away.

"Yeah, please," he smiled. "It is cool if I stay for a bit?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded, "it is pretty quite from now till I leave." Seth smiled stirring his coffee. Callie wondered for a quick second who Seth was texting. But than they where only friend it was none of her business.

Seth sat nursing his coffee till the end of Callie's shift. They walked back to the apartment. Callie always watched to see if anyone was out. "Thanks for coming in and keeping me company."

"Hey it is fine," Seth said, "you looked a little sad when you left for work."

"Yeah," Callie looked down, "it would have been my dads birthday." It seemed so weird to say dad. She hadn't said it in so long, and hadn't spoken about her father to anyone.

"I am sorry," Seth seemed to move closer.

"Well," Callie looked up realizing how he close he was, "you cheered me up." She hardly got her works out before she felt Seth's lips on hers.

...  
Weeks went by and it was the happiest time for everyone. Roman, Seth and Dean were learning anything they could. While Seth was sure that any day he would be called in and told this was the week. There had been meetings with Paul. Most where to tell them they saw improvement.

Dean noticed Callie and Seth spending more time together. Roman told him to stay out of it. And she seemed happy. She had also put off looking for a place. Life was normal. Every now and than Callie and Dean would give each other a look. A look only they knew. One of could this be real?

Roman folded a towel. He was alone in the laundry room. He stood running over the promo he had been given. He fought between trying to remember it and sounding natural. He was begging to understand why his dad and uncle never spoke.

"Thought I smelt smoke," Roman jumped, seeing Seth toss his laundry bag down. "You still worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Roman raised his eyebrow and re folded his towel.

"Just be you."

"I don't talk that way, part of it is remembering what they want you to say."

"You are over thinking it," Seth started sorting his laundry.

"Where is miss Callie," Roman asked. While Dean wouldn't acknowledge it, it was clear Seth and her where a thing.

"Getting ready for work," Seth grinned.

"Most be tough she works nights, we are gone all day," Roman's voice trailed off. He saw Seth at the gym and when they were training. He couldn't talk to a girl with out flirting. And since no one knew about Callie, to them he was single.

"We managed," Seth looked over his shoulder. "She isn't a gym person anyway."

"Yeah," Roman gathered up his clothes. Seth watched, Roman always seemed nervous about the subject of Callie. "See later tonight." Seth's phone rang.

"Hey, yeah, tonight right I will be by at eight," Seth put his phone away turning his attention back to his laundry.

...

Dean, Roman and Seth were asked to stop in Paul's office before leaving for the weekend. Dean couldn't stop biting is nails. Seth's leg bounced up and down. Roman found himself in the middle of them. "They won't let all three of us go," he looked between them. It seemed this meeting where becoming a once a week thing.

"Of they ever find out about our lady in white," Dean said looking around.

"She is careful," Seth said.

"They saw her," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I covered," Seth shout back.

"Gentleman," they stood at the sound of Paul's voice. "Sit," he said shaking each of their hands. "Well. I won't keep you." Paul want behind the desk he left three black vest. And laid them in front of each of them. All three looked down. "Try them on." With some hesitate, Seth stood taking the vest, Roman and Dean followed. Each tried them on. "Not to heavy," Paul asked, "you could move in them?" All three shook their heads. "Good have a seat."

"Do we leave these on," Roman asked.

"No," Paul laughed, "I have been thinking, well we all have. All three of you have something. Seth , you are a master in the ring. Haven't seen someone like that since my friend Shawn Michael, Roman, you are a power house, and Dean, you are one of the most believable people on a mic." Each man said a quite thank you, "after talking watching we want to put the three of you together. See how you can make all theses things work together."

"Like a team," Seth asked.

"Yes," Paul nodded his head. "The shield."

"The shield," Dean repeated.

"Yep, Vince McMahon approved," Paul sat back.

"Vince knows about us," Seth almost leap over the table.

"Vince knows about everything," Paul laughed. "So want to see where this goes?"

"Yeah," Roman nodded looking at the other two hoping they would agree. This could be his crutch till he figured out a mic. Dean smiledNo way with the attention and be fully on him. Sad sad quiet he didn't need a team but this is what it took, he would agree to it.


	17. Chapter 17

Callie wiped the table down, she watched the clock. Seth had been walking her home most nights. She had never met someone with a mind like his. It never stopped and jumped from one idea to the next. It wasn't a bad thing he just had a lot of passion about things. He wanted you to see how great what ever he loved was.

Callie knew too he was ready to move on. He wanted to move up, as far as she could tell he had talent. But could see how his own mouth and attitude held him back. She wondered what he saw in her at times. Maybe it was because she would sit and listen to him, and agree. She didn't judge or try to talk him down or out of anything.

The door chimed and Callie looked toward the door. Seth stood, she smiled and he returned a head nod. She finished up and met him outside. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"You sound tiered," Callie smiled, hoping she could change his mood.

"Long day." Callie knew they were meeting with Paul again.

"Meeting didn't go well?"

"I mean they have an idea, for us" Seth looked down as he talked.

"Us," Callie asked.

"Roman, Dean and me," Seth let out a long breathe.

"Really," Callie beamed, "you would be together."

"Looks like it." She could tell he wasn't thrilled with the thought.

"That would be great, I mean you guys seem to work well together. You know each other."

"Yeah but," Seth shook his head, "teams don't work, they don't least."

"But you haven't even started," Callie didn't like that Seth thought her brother would hold him back.

"I just know how this ends," Seth raised his eyebrows.

"We can talk and walk," Callie said, she tried to hide how annoyed she was. "I am sure Dean wants to talk to me."

"Yeah they are up, Roman called his family."

"You call yours," Callie asked.

"No," Seth huffed, "it is not like I am head lining Wrestlemania."

"Well," Callie slipped her hand in his, "I am sure you are on your way."

...

Dean was sitting up waiting, Seth went to his room. "He tell you," Dean asked.

"Yeah congrats," Callie smiled.

"They are trying it out this month and hope by fall we hit the main roster."

"You nervous," Callie asked. Dean knew what she might. Main roster might T.V. Posters action figures.

"It has been a long time," Dean said. "Plus I am really good at being Dean Ambrose." He smiled, hoping she believed him. "So you and Seth." Callie rolled her eyes. "I just want to know if things are all good?" Callie laughed.

"Yeah."

"Ok," Dean put his hands up, "I was told to stay out of it."

"Really," Callie tilted her head.

"Yes, Roman said drop the big brother bit."

"Did he now," Callie laughed.

"So I am," Dean sat back.

"I am proud of you, of all of you," Callie said. "You ever think this was possible? I mean through everything?"

"No," Dean swallowed hard, "but we are here. With a lot of help we are here."

"I wonder how they are," Callie said quietly.

"They would be up there in years," Dean said. "If I ever make any real money, I am finding a way to send them some."

"That would be nice," Callie smiled.

...

Callie watched her watch. It was quite, "hey Debbie." Debbie was the shift manager, and Callie hoped not her future. Debbie had to be in her late forties. Her face told you she had a rough life. Callie wondered how she made her bills working here. "Would it be ok to leave earlier?" Callie wanted to surprise Seth. They really hadn't be able to celebrate and she honestly felt he was distant.

"Yeah," Debbie nodded giving a look around. "Just make sure your side work is done."

Callie walked home smiling pizza in hand. Seth loved pizza, and even though he saw it as a cheat meal, he never turned it down. She went the back steps, letting herself in. She heard the T.V, the living room was dark. She turned the corner and stopped. Seth sat on the couch with his arm around some orange haired girl. They were watching T.V., Seth kissing the top of her head. Callie couldn't move or speak. Either feeling someone was there or he smell of pizza caused Seth to turn his head. "Callie," he jumped up. "You," he stopped.

"I brought Dean a pizza." She lifted the box, trying not go cry.

"He stayed late," Seth looked toward his friend. "This is Becky."

"Hi," she smiled.

"Sorry, I will just leave this, call him later." Callie rushed past them back to the door.

"Callie," Seth called, he followed her to the door. "Wait," he stopped her. "I."

"Don't," Callie pulled away from him.

"I am sorry," Seth said, "we just started spending time together. I needed someone who understands."

"Right," Callie shook her head. "You have company."

"I wanted to tell you. It's is just we don't see each other, and." Callie walked out the door. Seth went back to the living room. Becky sat in the couch.

"Everything ok," Becky asked.

"Yeah," Seth sat down.

"She Dean's girlfriend?"

"No," Seth shook his head. "His sister." He smiled sitting back down next to Becky. He wonder how long before Dean kicked a door in. He wanted to tell Callie. He just didn't know how and things started up with Becky. At first he wasn't sure if Becky was interested that way. And why end a relationship for a maybe?

...

Roman came home, finding Seth and Becky in the kitchen. He stopped staring Seth down. He had seen them in the gym, even in training. Roman heard Seth laughing and joking on the phone, making plans. "Dean home," Roman voice was dull.

"No," Seth shook his head not making eye contact.

"Hey, Becky," Roman smiled. "Well, I am going to shower."

Seth watched Roman walk down the hall to his room.

"I am going to take off," Becky pointed toward the door. She could tell something was off, and more and more left it had something to so with her.

"Ok," Seth said, "sorry I think we are all just nervous, a lot going on." Seth felt relieved, he knew Callie would be back, Dean would come home. "I will see you tomorrow." Tomorrow he could just act like everything was fine, and if she asked he would have a story.

Seth tapped on Roman's door. Roman opened it, "where is Callie?"

"She came home early, and left," Seth answered.

"Left where," Roman raised his voice.

"I don't know she left the pizza and left," Seth shrugged. Roman pushed past him. "Maybe she went back to the dinner. Are you going to tell Dean?" Roman stopped.

"Are you kidding," Roman yelled in disbelief. "You are unreal!" Roman stormed past him.

...

Callie sat on a bunch, she walked back toward her work. She didn't want to go in there and she had no where else to go. She wiped her face, her mood switched from mad, sad and embarrassed. How could she be so stupid? How long had that been going on? She wished she had just moved out. But Seth made her feel like he needed her. And she was happy with him. But now what? How could she live with him after this? And Dean would find out, he would be mad at Seth. "Hey," Callie looked up seeing Roman. Part of her wanted him to go away. He had to know, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Callie wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. Roman sat next to her.

"Sorry." Roman only shrugged.

"How long did you know," she asked.

"I wasn't sure," Roman voice couldn't hide his shame. "I didn't think he would do this." Callie almost laughed.

It was easy to do. Callie virtually did not exist. No one knew about her, so no girl would question. And what was Callie really going to do? Start a fight, bring attention to her?

"It doesn't matter," Callie kicked her feet.

"It does," Roman voice raised, "he didn't have the right to do this. To you or Dean."

"Don't say anything," Callie held a finger up.

"I won't," Roman raised his hands. "Look come back with me. Becky left and Dean went straight to bed. You can't be out here all night." Callie let a breathe out and stood.

They waliked in silence. Roman made sure Seth was in his room, and on the way to his room, recommended he stay there.

...

Seth stood in the ring trying to listen. Dean hadn't said anything last night, that morning. Callie was asleep when they left. "Alright Roman, Seth," Seth jumped. "Ok, easy enough." Seth wasn't sure what they were doing. He stepped forward facing Roman.

"Off the ropes," Roman said, he knew Seth's head wasn't on training. Seth gave a nod, he noticed a smirk coming to Roman's face. As he came off the ropes he saw Roman come for him in a spare. Than he hit the mat falling the air leaving him. He knew Roman went hard on him. "Looked good, again," the trainer called. Seth pulled himself up. Now Roman had a full smile on his face. Seth was slammed again.

"I get it," Seth managed to get out. This was for Callie.

"Hey," the trainer yelled. It was clear Seth was going to need a minute. "Rollins take a minute." Seth rolled out holding his stomach.

Dean stood outside waiting for Roman. "Hey," Roman smiled seeing Dean.

"So," Dean dragged his word out. "You and Seth cool." Roman smiled.

"Yeah," Roman nodded.

"You slammed him pretty hard."

"Yeah," Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "I am still working on it. Not like football."

"Right," Dean nodded, "wouldn't have anything to do with Seth seeing Becky behind my sisters back?"

"You knew," Roman stopped.

"I saw them," Dean answered. "But I was hoping I was wrong."

"I am surprised you didn't go after him."

"No," Dean shook his head, "it would just upset Callie." Dean wanted to take Seth's head off. Callie had been through enough, things no one could understand. Dean knew if he started with Seth it would much worse than just knocking the air out of him. And Callie would blame herself. "But thanks."

"So now what," Roman asked.

"Callie found a small place," Dean tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. "She is out this weekend." They both walked in silence.

"It will be quite with out her," Roman finally said.

"Yeah, a little," Dean agreed.

"But she is close," Roman said, "if she needed anything."

"Yeah, Hey we won't all live together forever." Dean laughed. At some point this would end. Where ever their careers took them they would not always be together.

...

Seth stood in the kitchen, he was sent home early. Roman's spare was hard enough he had thrown up twice. Dean only glared and went to his room. Roman stopped facing Seth arms crossed. "You, ok?"

"No thanks to you," Seth winced. Roman only raised his eyebrows turning away from Seth.

"You know I did care about her," Seth wasn't sure if a Roman hear him. "And I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Well you did," Roman turned back to him, "you lied to her to Dean."

"And you," Seth almost narrowed just eyes.

"She is a nice person, she is in a hard spot. You took advantage of it." Roman tried to keep his voice down. The whole time Seth only stood watching him. "If you weren't interested."

"You like her," Seth cut him off.

"Yeah she is nice I said that," Roman huffed taking off guard by Seth's comment.

"No," Seth raised a finger, "you like her," he gave a laugh.

"No," Roman could feel the heat in his cheeks. "Not like that."

"I just got there first." Roman was in Seth's face before Seth could move.

"Shut your mouth," Roman said through clutched teeth. "She is not a toy, or something to pass the time." Seth raised both hands up backing away.

"Won't say a word." Roman backed off headed to the bathroom. He rinsed his face taking a few deep breathes. He wished he had spared Seth a little harder.


	18. Chapter 18

Seth shut the water off to the kitchen sink. His ribs still hurt, he knew he would be bruised. "Hey," Dean's made him stop and freeze. Seth turned to see Dean standing arms crossed. "Look, you did what you did," Dean hand came up rubbing his jaw. "But we have to live together, and what happens in our personal life can't effect this." Seth stood quite.

"I am sorry, for what it is worth."

"Yeah, well," Dean let out a deep breathe. "She is my sister." Dean stopped there. "I just want to say we are ok." Seth only nodded. It felt like there should be more. More yelling a fight something. Seth was accepting more, maybe because he felt like he deveried more.

Callie sat on Dean's bed. She didn't feel comfortable being around Seth. She knew she had to leave find a place of her own. She needed a life, that was hers. Dean came in, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Callie answered. "I think I found a place." Dean nodded.

"It can't feel like a life here," Dean sat next to her.

"It was nice of you and I get it," Callie said, "I feel like we always have this talk. Like we keep hoping to get it right."

"We are," Dean said, "we are getting it right." Callie smiled, maybe he was. He was living his dream, while Callie wasn't even sure what her's was. It got lost somewhere. Her life was always remembering, at first, what her name was, where she was from. Now she had to remember not to been seen, not to let anyone know she was here. And while Callie wanted to have what Dean had, she felt she couldn't. She felt like somehow it wasn't right.

"You want to come look at it with me," Callie asked.

"Sure," Dean answered, "when you going?"

"Lady said tomorrow after five."

"Oh," Dean cleared his throat. Callie pulled her head back. She studied his face.

"You have a date," she said slowly.

"Well," Dean blushed. Callie couldn't help but smile. She had noticed Dean on his phone, smiling. He started later and later at Full Sail.

"Spill it," Callie laughed.

"It is a girl who is working on announcing," Dean rubbed the back of his head. "Just dinner." Callie nodded.

"How long?"

"I have talked to her for maybe a month."

"What's her name," Callie asked.

"Renee," Dean couldn't hide his smile.

"Well," Callie stood, "Am I going to get to meet her?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "just new and I don't, know if she likes." Dean stopped feeling stupid trying to explain. "I feel comfortable around her, I don't get that from most people. You know how I am."

"Good," Callie smiled. "Just don't get to comfortable." Dean knew what she met.

"Callie I would never," Dean shook his head. "Not for anyone."

...

Callie stood on the small studio apartment, it reminded her of the apartment they had in Philly. "We need first and last, work something out with security," the lady said.

"You run a credit check, " Callie asked.

"No," the lady laughed, "I would never have any tenants." It wasn't far from Dean, but it's wasn't the apartment they had. There was a fresh coat of paint and carpets had been shampooed. There wasn't a pool or balcony. "Never had any issues here. I have a couple young single girls here." Callie give her a smile.

"I will take it."

"Alright," the lady smiled, "you can move in first of the month." Callie looked around, she didn't have much room, but it would be her room. No more hiding.

"You need help moving," Roman asked. Callie had packed her clothes. What she had from her last apartment was in storage.

"I need some stuff out of storage," Callie answered. "I can fit my bed and a dresser."

"It will be quite with out you," Roman looked down.

"Oh come on you guys will be happy to see me go. No more worrying about the toilet seat. You can walk around in your boxers," Callie laughed.

"Yeah but no more bad horror movies, left over cake from the dinner."

"Well," Callie moved closer to Roman, "I will make a point to have a movie night with that god awful cake they give us cause no one will buy it." They both laughed. "But it has to be here, cause I can't afford cable."

Roman wanted to tell her the real reason he didn't want her to leave. Seth was right, Roman had feelings for her. He didn't want them and just push them away. She was his good friends sister. Even though she wouldn't talk about it, he could tell she had been through a lot. Part of him just wanted to protect her. Make this life easier somehow. But they were friends, and Roman was happy with that. He didn't want to ruin that.

"So," Callie twisted her hair, "what about this Renee?"

"Oh," Roman smiled shaking his head, "your turn now."

"What," Callie looked shocked. Roman held his hand up.

"She is nice," Roman started, "I don't know if you are aware but your brother is not a people person." Callie laughed.

"Really!"

"But he is different with her, "Roman tone turned serious, "everything about him, just goes claim. It nice to see."

"He should be happy," Callie voice was soft. Roman could tell a thousand thoughts went through her head.

"And you," Roman asked. Callie laughed.

"Me," she smiled, "I am happy." Roman didn't believe her. He didn't know why. But Callie always seemed to be in edge. Like she was waiting for something. At minute she could and would run.

...

Dean and Roman helped Callie move. It felt weird leaving her there. Dean made her try the lock three time before they left. And made her promise to text when she was home from work.

Reminding her it would take five minutes for him to get there if she needed him.

Callie loved having her own place. Yes at first she missed her brother, Roman and even Seth. But she had met a few people who lived in her building. And started going out. It was a new life for her. She left normal.

"Hey," Colleen called to Callie from their mailbox. Colleen live above Callie, and was the first person to welcome her. She was nice, but pushy at times. Always wanting to help, even if it wasn't wanted. She knew everyone who lived there, how long they had lived there, and at least one personal fact about each. She reminded Callie of a cartoon, her hair was bright red. She colored it herself, it was teased and spayed into round mod at sat on the top of her head. No matter the time of day she had a full face of makeup on. Dark black eyeliner, bright pick cheeks and frosted lipstick.

Callie waited for her, she was getting ready to leave for work. "You need a ride," Colleen asked.

"No," Callie shook her head, "it's nice I will walk."

"Summer time you won't say that," Colleen laughed, "I wanted to tell you, there is a car for sale. The guy at the garage I go to is selling it. I mean it is not a Porsche, but it would get you to and from." Callie thought, a car would be nice. Just the freedom of one.

"He is asking two thousand, I think he would even take payments."

"That would be awesome," Callie said.

"I have to go by tomorrow, how about you come look at it?"

"Yeah, thanks," Callie waved.

"Be careful," Colleen called, "people are nuts out there!"

"Always," Callie waved.

"I will pick you up around one tomorrow, I know you work late," Colleen called.

"Of course you do," Colleen laughed to herself.

...

Right at one Colleen was at Callie's door. "Hey there," she smiled as Callie pulled the door open. "You ready?"

"Yep," Callie grabber her bag following Colleen to her car. Colleen slammed the door lighting a cigarette.

"Have a good night last night," Colleen asked a cloud of smoke filled the car.

"Yeah, it was kinda busy," Callie cracked her window.

"How is your brother, he still at that school?"

"Yeah," Callie laughed, "he actually will be doing a show."

"He is handsome. You are both good looking people, you came from good stock." They pulled into the parking lot. "Now, I will tell him you are my friend. I know he can work something out for you. You can't be walking everywhere." Callie followed her into the small office.

"Hey," Colleen called, "hello!" A man came to the front, wiping his hands on a handkerchief. "Oh hon, is Steve here?"

"Yeah," he turned yelling Steve toward the back. A man came yo the front. Callie hadn't been paying attention.

"Colleen," the voice made Callie's head snap, she turned see Steven standing there. The same Steven she and her brother ran from. The Steven her brother beat up. The Steven who knew John and Brittany.

"This is the girl I want to show the car too." Callie heart raced, she couldn't move. This Couldn't be happening, how could he be here? He had to remember her. She stood still not able to look away. There was no mistake it was him.

"Lord," Colleen stood in front of Callie, "hon are you alright? You look sick."

"I...I need to go,". Callie's voice was a whisper.

"She needs water, this heat," Colleen turned, "get her some water."

"I need to go the car," Callie started, she made a bee line for Colleen's car. She fall into the seat.

"Here," Colleen pushed a cup into her hand, "drink, I will get the air going."

Callie didn't remember the ride home. She made her way to her apartment, she didn't hear Colleen's rumbling. At some point she left. Callie made sure the door was locked. It was still early in the day, Dean wouldn't be home. "Call me," was all she texted him. All,she could go was lay on her bed and hope she was dreaming.


End file.
